Día de Campo, versión 2 punto 0
by Beledien
Summary: reedición de un viejo fic inconcluso. Lo que sucede cuando los caballeros están en campo abierto. supongo que se entiende el porque del cambio de nombre
1. aprende a trabajar en equipo

**Nota:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kurumada y Toei animations, como ya deben saber este es un fic antiguo que no logré terminar por eso de las reglas y todo, y ahora decidí que ya era tiempo de acabar con esto, así que hice las modificaciones correspondientes del caso y seguir adelante con esta historia y ver en que termina. 

Espero no recibir amonestaciones de ningún tipo, pero supongo que sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Día de Campo**

La diosa de la sabiduría, que para este caso tendremos que conformarnos con Saori Kido caminaba pomposamente por el árido paisaje griego, suspendiendo con la punta de los dedos su largo vestido de encaje rosa.

_-dense prisa con las cosas_ –dijo al momento de saltar sobre un apequeña roca como si de una gran proeza se tratara.

con Jabu corriendo detrás de ella sujetando una sombrilla y más atrás los chicos de bronce que cargaban una enorme cesta de comida.

Detrás de ellos venían los caballeros de oro pateando piedras ya que al parecer la idea de un día de campo se les hacía estúpida.

Saori les había explicado que en su compañía cada año se realizaba un día de campo con el fin de estrechar los lazos entre la gente que allí trabajaba y como no podía ser de otra manera se le ocurrió aplicar el mismo método con sus desdichados caballeros que en más de una ocasión los había encontrada peleando entre ellos sin motivos valederos.

_-por qué de todos los guerreros nos tocó a nosotros ella_ –se oyó a Mascara de la Muerte quejarse por enésima vez.

_-Debe ser algún karma que cargas de vidas pasadas_ –dijo aun sin abrir los ojos el caballero de Virgo.

_-y que me dices de ti?_ –interrogó Mu de Aries -_No me digas que disfrutas de este paseo._

_-El estar en contacto con la naturaleza es esencial para ser uno mismo con el mundo que nos rodea _–respondió Shaka con su acostumbrado tono de superioridad

_-Oye Shaka_ – comenzó Aioros -_no es eso una araña que te sube por la espalda?_

_-Qué! Quítamela, quítamela!_ –Shaka comenzó a correr en círculos

_-lo que es a mí no me gusta salir de casa cuando hace calor –_dijo Camus más serio que de costumbre.

_-al parecer el hombre de hielo empieza a derretirse_ –contestó Shura que trataba de encontrarle la gracia a todo el asunto.

_-por esta vez Camus tiene razón_ –dijo Afrodita, limpiándose el rostro con un pequeño paño mirándose en un pequeño espejo -_por suerte traje protector solar porque sino mi delicada piel no resiste. Pero lo peor son los insectos, por qué no traje repelente para mosquitos._

_-no creo que te ataquen los mosquitos_ –le respondió Milo -_con esa capa de maquillaje no creo que puedan._

_-Además pueden morirse de diabetes. Jajaja jajaja! –_dijo Kanon dándole una palmada en la espalda al santo de Piscis.

_-Saga, la mitad de tus genes se está burlando de mí_ –se quejó Afrodita apartando de su rostro sus cabellos.

_-Ay sí Saga, que vas a hacer para rescatar al pobre de tu Afrodita_ –Mascara de la Muerte comenzó a burlarse de uno de los santos de Piscis.

_-pues esto_ –dijo Tranquilamente Saga _-Explosión de Galaxias!_

_-auch_! –fue lo único que el santo de la cuarta casa alcanzó a decir

_-por lo menos alguno sabe a donde vamos?_ –dijo Aioria preocupado -_Ya llevamos caminando como dos horas y no llegamos al supuesto lugar._

_-Qué esperabas con la poca vegetación que hay en el santuario-_dijo Aldebaran que extrañaba su frondoso país -_me extrañaría mucho que encontremos siquiera un árbol._

_-a este paso vamos a llegar a Rozan a Pie_ –dijo Dokho que comenzaba a quejarse también -cuanto más nos falta?

_- No lo sé mi querido Dokho, no lo sé_ –la voz del patriarca no sonaba esperanzadora -_Por lo menos no tenemos que llevar la comida. _

El antiguo caballero de Aries miró hacia atrás.

_-pero que diablos trae Saori en esta cesta?_ –dijo Ikki de mal humor, como siempre -_debe pesar más de diez toneladas._

_-y que me dices de nosotros que traemos los refrescos _–dijo el cisne arrastrando una hielera tamaño industrial.

_-Saori dijo que trajo a un emparedado por cabeza –_dijo por toda respuesta Shun.

_-pero un emparedado de qué, de piedras? –_dijo el fénix en su habitual tono sarcástico.

_-Shhh! No le des ideas –_Hyoga dijo con malicia -_ya sabes como es respecto a aflojar un centavo para sus caballeros. _

Saori se detuvo en seco y el cisne se quedó, por así decirlo, frió por un segundo, esperando el correspondiente castigo por hablar mal de la diosa, en cambio Saori sólo los miró sonriendo observando el lugar, uno muy feo donde apenas crecía un arbusto polvoriento, que al momento fue arrancado por el fuerte viento y arrastrado a lo lejos.

_-este lugar es perfecto_ –dijo con un aire de satisfacción _-chicos instalen las cosas por aquí._

Se oye el sonido seco de la cesta en el piso.

-_ay! mi espalda! –_se pudo oír crujir las vértebras del dragón cuando se enderezó -_No creí que veinte emparedados pesaran tanto_

_-tienes razón _–dijo muy serio el Pegaso _- y eso que sólo traje en el cesto mi motocicleta porque si traía el televisor además no creo que hubiéramos llegado._

_-SEIYA!_ –gritaron al mismo tiempo los chicos de bronce al momento que comenzaron a corretear al caballito alado por los alrededores.

_-bueno llegamos al fin y ahora que quieres que hagamos?_ –dijo Camus más por obligación que por curiosidad

_-Pues nada_ –dijo Saori -deben confraternizar entre ustedes.

_- para eso nos trajiste hasta aquí?_ –Aioros no creía lo que escuchaba -_podíamos hacer eso en el santuario._

_-no necesariamente_ –dijo Saori -_además aquí no hay nada que puedan romper._

_-como mis muebles o mi televisor_ –apuntó Mu.

_-No me digas Mu que sigues enojado por eso_ –Milo se acercó como un niño -_no fue la intención de Camus congelar tu sala._

_-Si no había rastros de hielo en mi sala –_dijo Mu mirando de reojo al escorpión _-Habían pequeños huecos por todas partes_

_-es que ese día estaba jugando con Kanon al tiro al blanco_ -dijo Milo como si de algo normal se tratara.

_-Por eso me disparaste tu aguja escarlata?_ –Saga habló con indignación.

_-fue un error_ –el santo de escorpión se disculpó -_cualquiera se confunde._

_-sobre todo si llevas un cartel pegado en la frente que dice Kanon_ –acotó el caballero de Acuario.

_-Kanon tienes tú algo que ver con esto?_ –Saga comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

_-yo? Tienes pruebas acaso?_ –dijo Kanon como si estuviera ofendido en lo más profundo

_-Alto!_ -dijo Saori -No los traje aquí para que se maten entre ustedes, los traje para que convivan civilizadamente.

_-creo que pide demasiado_ –murmuró Shion

-_ahora bien, cada uno tratará de llevarse bien con sus compañeros, y lo mismo va para ustedes! –_dijo dirigiendo una mirada furibunda a los chicos de bronce que pateaban a Seiya.

_-bueno, está bien no pelearemos, pero que sugieres que hagamos mientras estamos en este lugar_ –El santo de Leo preguntó.

_-no lo sé –_dijo Saori como era habitual _-que tengo que pensar yo en todo?_

_-eso da paso a al interrogante si piensas del todo –_se oyó decir a Camus, tal vez no se había dado cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta.

_-Camus?_ –dijo dulcemente Saori.

_-sí?_ –respondió el santo de Acuario.

_-estás castigado_ –siguió Saori con su tono de voz

_-y eso que quiere decir?_ –preguntó Camus inocentemente.

_-no más vinos importados!_ –dijo en un tono grave Atena.

_-qué! pero si son míos!_ –dijo Camus al borde de un síncope -_además no puedo beber los aceitosos vinos griegos, no puedes hacerme eso!_

_-ahora alguien más quiere decir algo?_ –dijo tranquilamente Saori.

El silencio reinó en el lugar.

_-Jabu, trae mi sillita_ –la diosa de la sabiduría ordenó.

_-a la orden princesa Saori –_y corriendo el unicornio se fue a cumplir la importante misión encomendada.

Los caballeros se miraban entre ellos sin sabe que hacer o decir. Así que se sentaron en círculo en el piso y se miraban tristemente entre ellos

_-y ahora que haremos?_ –preguntó tristemente Shaka, esperando que alguien le diga que podía tomar una siesta.

_-aburrirnos, que más_ –dijo Aioros.

_-por qué no traje mi gameboy_ –se lamentó shura.

_-porque se lo diste a Kiki en su cumpleaños_ –le contestó Mascara de la Muerte.

_-es que no sabía que regalarle_ –dijo el santo de la cabra arrepentido por esta acción.

_-lo que hace la gente por un pedazo de pastel_ –dijo Aioria sacudiendo su cabeza en desaprobación

_-lástima que Mu se lo confiscó porque no había aprendido nada desde que se lo diste_ –Aioros también se lamentó.

_-eso no es verdad_ –Shura se defendió -_Kiki no aprende nada desde que conoció a Seiya._

_-yo no entiendo que quiere Saori que hagamos aquí en medio de la nada_ –Milo suspiraba -_Ahora que Camus está de mal humor, no habrá hielo para los refrescos._

Miró por un momento al santo de la onceava casa.

Camus estaba todavía abatido por el castigo de Saori y no quería saber de nada.

_-podemos jugar un partido de Fútbol!_ –exclamó Aldebaran poniéndose de pie de un salto -_yo traje un balón!_

_-ay no! ese deporte es tan brusco_ –Afrodita habló arrugando la nariz.

_-es una idea excelente Aldebaran_ –dijo Kanon -podemos formar equipos de cinco y hacer un mini campeonato.

_-pero cual sería el premio?_ –preguntó Shura que comenzaba a gustarle la idea.

_-no habrá ninguno_ –dijo Saga mirando a Saori -_pero habrá castigo para el que salga último._

_-me parece bien, que dicen están de acuerdo? _–dijo Aldebaran.

_-SÍ! –_respondieron todos en una sola voz

_-ahora hay que formar los equipos_ –dijo Saga -_Quienes serán los capitanes?_

_-pues es muy obvio que yo _–dijo Aldebaran sacando pecho -_todos saben que en Brasil es donde mejor se juega al fútbol._

_-sí claro, y tu nieve de limón_ -le dijo Camus en tono de burla.

_-mejor una de fresa!_ –le respondió Aldebaran

_-ya dejen de pelear, como antiguo patriarca yo seré el capitán del equipo de los griegos_ –dijo Saga elevando el tono de voz -_Entonces tendré en mi escuadra a Kanon, Aioria, Aioros y a Milo._

_-que! Me no voy a estar en el mismo equipo de Camus?_ –dijo Milo.

-_entonces a mí me quedan MM, Camus, Shura, Mu y ..._ -Aldebaran cuenta con sus dedos de las manos -_oye! eso no es justo, nosotros tendremos que jugar con Afrodita!_

_-es eso o juegas con Dokho_ –le dijo Saga

_-está bien, pero quiero poner en claro que jugamos con desventaja_ –hizo notar el Toro.

_-oye no te olvidas de Shaka_ –dijo Mascara de la Muerte que le echaba tierra encima al santo de Virgo mientras este meditaba.

_-es cierto –dijo Aldebaran_ -nosotros tomamos a Shaka en lugar de Afrodita.

_-ah no! a mí nadie me hace a un lado!_ –dijo el santo de Piscis cruzándose de brazos

_-estarás de suplente, así no tienes que ensuciarte_ –lo tranquilizó Aldebaran.

_-en ese caso acepto_ –dijo afrodita marchándose a un lugar donde podría pintarse las uñas.

_-pero ustedes tienen suplente y nosotros?_ –inquirió Saga

_-siempre puedes contar con Dokho_ –dijo Shura.

_-espera un momento_ –dijo Aioros -todavía ustedes son más.

-_cuando aprenderás a contar Aldebaran _–dijo Camus sacudiendo su cabeza _-está bien les cedemos a Shaka y Dokho puede seguir durmiendo como siempre._

_-me parece bien_ –dijo Kanon

_-entonces el otro equipo será el de los chicos de bronce_ –dijo Aioria -Ikki, quieres dejar de arrastrar a Seiya por esas rocas y venir un momento.

_-está bien_ –dijo Ikki soltando de golpe a Seiya -_Shun tú arrastra a Seiya sobre esas rocas de allá._

_-lo que tú digas hermano _-dijo Andrómeda tomando el lugar del fénix.

Los caballeros de oro le contaron su plan a Ikki que con gusto aceptó la apuesta, claro primero había que hacer despertar a Seiya y tomar a Jabu como suplente.

_-quien va a ser el arbitro?_ –pregunto Shiryu

_-pues Shion, quien más_ –respondió Saga.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. quienes juegan primero

**Nota:** Así que como todos ustedes saben que Saint Seiya es propiedad intelectual de Kurumada y Toei Animations, les diré que me enteré que el juego de Saint Seiya para PS2 saldrá en abril en Japón, pero no se sabe si saldrá para este lado del mundo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Día de campo 2**

Atena, diosa de la sabiduría infinita no podía creer lo que sus sagrados oídos escuchaban. (valga la redundancia)

_-de que están hablando!_ -dijo cruzándose de brazos _-De ninguna manera patrocinaré un partido de fusbol o como se llame!_

_-y se puede saber por qué? –_Saga no tenía ganas de escuchar la respuesta.

_-no eres tú la que siempre nos reclama que trabajemos en equipo y esas cosas _–Kanon reclamó.

-_tenemos tres equipos que más quieres_ –acotó Mascara de la Muerte.

_-como si no los conociera_ –bufó Saori _-sé bien como terminan estas cosas, en pelea._

_-disculpe señorita Saori _–comenzó Shion en un tono conciliador -_pero creo que debe dejar a los muchachos jugar, si es sólo por entretenimiento, verdad?_

_-claro, ya que no hay ningún premio para el que gane_ –hizo notar Aldebaran y además añadió -_y el balón es mío así que no le costará nada señorita Kido._

Saori miró de reojo a todos sus caballeros que la miraban con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros, excepto Shaka que tenía los ojos cerrados y ninguna expresión en el rostro.

_-Si me lo pones en esos términos acepto _–dijo a regañadientes la diosa, sabiendo que más tarde se arrepentiría -_pero no hagan escándalo!_

_-no se hable más _–dijo ahora Saga con entusiasmo -_quienes juegan primero?_

Tal vez si estuvieran en un lugar con algo más de vegetación, se hubieran escuchado los grillos, pero ni eso se oyó en ese lugar, hasta que finalmente Shaka habló.

_-no es que sepa mucho de fútbol, ya que en la India jugamos al críquet, pero no hace falta una cancha para jugar._

_-creo que por esta única vez apoyo al lirón encantado, no tenemos cancha_ –dijo por primera y última vez el fénix algo con lo que concordaba con el santo de la virgen.

_-si es muy sencillo hacer una_ –dijo sin preocuparse demasiado Mascara de la Muerte -_sólo necesitamos un poco de pintura para pintar las líneas y unos arcos._

_-y si es tan sencillo porque no lo haces tú_ –dijo afrodita limándose una uña.

_-porque para eso está Mu_ –dijo el cangrejo apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del santo de la primera casa.

_-qué!_ –exclamó Mu retirando la mano de Mascara de su hombro bruscamente _-si yo ni quería jugar con ustedes, no pueden obligarme a ir a traer esas cosas._

_-no te lo pediríamos si no fueras el único capaz_ –dijo Aioria con cara de gato abandonado.

_-eso no resultará conmigo_ –dijo el carnero.

_-ya que estás en eso Mu puedes traerme además mi silbato?_ –Shion lo dijo más como una orden que como sugerencia

-_pero recuerden que hago esto sólo por mi maestro_ -dijo el caballero de Aries, suspirando ya que bien sabía que era muy peligroso contrariar a su maestro ya que la última vez que lo hizo terminó, por así decirlo de trapeador en su propia casa, si no, recuerden la saga de Hades.

Mu desaparece y vuelve con la pintura y el silbato.

_-y bien?_ –dijo Milo _-por qué no trajiste los arcos?_

_-si me dices donde conseguir unos, voy corriendo_ –Mu no estaba dispuesto a aguantar a ningún otro que no fuera Shion.

_-ya que lo mencionas, podemos ir por ellos_ –dijo Milo en un tono más amable al ver el ceño fruncido del carnero.

Mu y Milo desaparecen y vuelven con unos arcos reglamentarios con red y todo.

Mientras, en el santuario, los caballeros de plata que escuchaban por la radio el partido del Panathinaikos contra el Olimpiakos, se enteran de que sorpresivamente dos sujetos aparecieron en medio del partido y se llevaron ambas porterías para desaparecer como por arte de magia. Tanto el árbitro como los jugadores se muestran confundidos y los arqueros de ambos equipos afirman haber sido picados por algún tipo de escorpión.

_-Que mala onda_ –se lamentó Argol _-yo que había apostado en este partido y lo suspenden._

_-Pero que habrá sucedido?_ –dijo Asterion a su lado.

_-creo que nunca lo sabremos –_dijo Babel con un aire de misterio.

De vuelta en el lugar donde los caballeros dorados se organizaban para ver quienes jugaban primero.

_-te digo Aldebaran que tiene que ser mi equipo el que juegue primero contra el equipo de Ikki_ –dijo terminantemente Saga.

_-y por que? Nosotros pedimos ese derecho_ –argumentó Aldebaran que cabe decir no era ningún argumento.

_-y por que no lanzan la moneda y deciden de una buena vez_ –dijo Ikki perdiendo la paciencia como de costumbre.

_-no tengo monedas_ –dijo Shion revisando sus bolsillos y los de Mu -_tendremos que buscar otro método_

_-yo sé cual _–Ikki parecía de buen talante hoy -_Seiya ven acá un momento._

_-que quieres Ikki?_ –El Pegaso se acercó como la mosca que no escarmienta si se sigue golpeando la cabeza contra el vidrio.

_-escojan cabeza o trasero_ –dijo el fénix

-_cabeza –_eligió Aldebaran.

Ikki lanza a Seiya y cae de cabeza.

_-maldición debí elegir primero_ -Saga se quejó su falta de rapidez golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano, y es que el ser ganado por Aldebaran en ese campo era una imperdonable

_-es obvio que Seiya siempre cae de cabeza_ –celebró a su modo Camus de Acuario

_-Ikki por qué hiciste eso_? –Shun trataba de levantar del piso al Pegaso jalándolo de una pierna

_-no empieces de nuevo Shun –_dijo Ikki desviando la mirada.

_-tiene razón_ –dijo Hyoga levantando a Seiya de los cabellos.

_-y desde cuando tu defiendes a Seiya?_ –Ikki no podía creer que todos se pusieran en su contra sólo a causa de la pequeña broma.

_-es que lo estropeas para el partido_ –dijo Shiryu levantando un parpado del Pegaso con un dedo para examinar su ojo.

-_tonterías! si Seiya está bien, mira ya se sostiene sobre sus dos pies –_dijo Ikki colocando a Seiya en posición vertical sin mucho éxito ya que el Pegaso parecía un pastel de bodas mal horneado -_Además para eso está el inútil de Jabu. Que mejor reemplazo para un inútil que otro inútil._

_-que fue lo que pasó?_ –habló Seiya cuando finalmente abrió los ojos.

_-te caíste otra vez_ –le respondió Shiryu.

_-y gracias al cielo no fue sobre mí esta vez_ –Mu dijo algo más lejos de los chicos de bronce.

_-vas perdiendo puntería Ikki_ –dijo Hyoga nostálgico.

_-no fallaré la próxima_ –sentenció el fénix.

_-bueno, vamos a esperar nuestro turno_ –dijo bostezando Shaka -_Mientras podemos tomar una siesta._

_-bien serán veinte minutos por lado para que la cosa no sea muy larga_ –dijo entusiasmado Shion.

_-Estoy de acuerdo, no necesitaremos más que eso para ganarles_ –dijo Aldebaran como si el partido ya estuviera ganado

_-Como si fuera tan fácil_ –respondió Ikki ante las bravatas del toro -_además pido un cambio de Arbitro._

_-pero por qué?_ –Shion se veía descorazonado.

_-porque tratará de favorecer al equipo de Mu_ –sentenció Ikki.

_-si, mejor que sea el árbitro Dokho_ –dijo Shiryu sin pensarlo dos veces.

_-ah no! es tu maestro y puede favorecer a tu equipo_ –dijo Shura.

_-pero si ni Dokho ni Shion pueden ser los árbitros entonces quien? _–se preguntaba Shun

_-pues no queda nadie más aparte del pelado aquel_ –apuntó con su lima para uñas Afrodita hacia el lugar donde Saori descansaba.

_-te refieres a Tatsumi?_ –dijo Hyoga con una mueca de desagrado.

_-pues hay que admitir que no tiene un pelo de tonto_ –dijo pensativo Ikki, aunque no se supo bien de quien hablaba en ese instante.

_-creen que acepte?_ –cuestionó Shiryu

_-No sé pero me recuerda a alguien_ –dijo para sí Mascara de la muerte frotándose la barbilla -En todo caso creo que es la única opción que tenemos.

Y luego que los caballeros convencieran a Tatsumi de hacer de juez del partido, comenzaron a definir sus equipos titulares.

_-bien Shun como no creo que los caballeros dorados jueguen limpio_ –comenzó Ikki -_Porque yo tampoco lo haré, te irás de arquero, por si las cosas llegan a ponerse feas._

_- está bien hermano_ –dijo sumiso como siempre Shun -_pero no creo que sea tan peligroso como dices._

_-y nosotros que haremos?_ –preguntó Shiryu esperando una respuesta.

_-además desde cuando eres el capitán del equipo_ –dijo Hyoga que no se llevaba bien con el fénix.

_-desde que me elegí capitán del equipo_ –dijo tranquilamente Ikki -_y si sigues quejándote irás al banco y tendrás que hacerle sujetarle la sombrilla a Saori, porque Jabu entrará en tu lugar. Entendido? _

Por toda respuesta los chicos de bronce asienten rápidamente con la cabeza

_-ahora bien, yo seré el delantero, ustedes pueden hacer como mejor les parezca._

_-no es muy buena tu estrategia_ –comentó Shiryu.

_-creo que oigo quejas por algún lado_ –dijo Ikki sin mirar al dragón

_-no, nada_ –dijo Shiryu tragando saliva _-nomás yo decía._

Mientras en el lado de los dorados.

_-como capitán me corresponde definir la estrategia para encara este partido de vital importancia_ –dijo Aldebaran caminando de un lado a otro como si de un viejo general se tratara.

_-un momento –_objetó Camus -_como que el capitán, quien te eligió a ti._

_-pues es muy obvio –_dijo el caballero de la segunda casa aclarando su garganta -_yo como pentacampeón del mundo..._

_-pentacampeón? _–se dijo Camus irónico _-No me hagas reír, si les dimos una paliza en el 98._

_-pero no salimos últimos el 2002_ –le contestó Aldebaran.

_-eso duele!_ –dijo Shura muy divertido con esta discusión.

_-tú no te metas_ –le reprendió Camus -_que por lo menos ganamos la copa alguna vez, no como otros equipos._

_-oye golpes bajos no –_dijo indignado Shura

_-Pero si es la pura verdad –_dijo entre sonrisas Mascara de la Muerte, para luego añadir sacando pecho -_En cambio mi equipo que salió campeón tres veces..._

_-pero ya pasaron más de veinte años de eso_ –le respondió Shura -_nadie se acuerda._

_-si se la van a pasar peleando todo el día, mejor yo no juego._ –dijo Afrodita empolvándose la nariz.

_-además, es sólo un partido de fútbol_ –dijo Mu tratando de apaciguar los ánimos _-ni siquiera jugamos con el número de jugadores reglamentario._

_-Pues con ese espíritu, será mejor que te quedes en el banco de suplentes_ –dijo Aldebaran -_Afrodita, tú serás el arquero._

_-Pero primero debo ponerme esta redecilla en el cabello para no despeinarme_ –dijo Afrodita acomodando su cabello.

_-haz lo que quieras, pero si dejas pasar un balón te mandaré al otro mundo_ –amenazó Mascara de la Muerte.

_-pero que brusco eres, por eso no me gusta jugar al fútbol_ –se retiró Afrodita a colocarse su indumentaria que no era otra cosa que máscara para pestañas a prueba de agua.

Así mientras discutían Tatsumi entra a la cancha y toca su silbato para llamar a los capitanes de ambos equipos y elegir el lado de la cancha o quien saca primero según las reglas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	3. primer partido, primer tiempo

**Nota: **Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animations, no creo que mañana publique el cuarto prque tengo fiesta y lso domingos no trabajo así que hasta el lunes y de ahí en adelante los nuevos capítulos, espero, a veces no se me ocurre nada y ando como Seiya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Día de campo 3**

_-que oso que nos sacaron del partido_ –dijo Shion cabizbajo sentado al lado de Dokho, ya que aun siendo el patriarca habían ocasiones en que le era difícil controlar a los caballeros del santuario

_-Es esta juventud tan alocada_ –dijo Dokho levantando un puño en señal de protesta -_Bueno yo mejor vuelvo a tomar mi siesta, oye Shaka no me haces un espacio al lado de esa roca._

Shaka que dormía recostado sobre un enorme roca plana sólo respondió tarareando la canción de Heidi

_-Abuelito dime tú ...zzz zzz zzz_

_-supongo que eso es un sí_ –dijo Dokho que se disponía acompañar a Shaka en su bizarro sueño alpino.

_-no seas aguafiestas Dokho_ –dijo Shion colocándole zancadillas al santo de libra _-ya se me ocurre que podemos hacer._

_-que cosa?_ –preguntó Dokho sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

Shion sacó de la nada un alto parlante parecido al de la policía

_-Bienvenidos todos al encuentro entre los caballeros dorados contra los chicos de bronce!_

_-de donde sacaste esta cosa?_ –preguntó Dokho con curiosidad.

_-era de Kiki, se lo dieron para su cumpleaños_ –dijo Shion alegre _-pero como quiero que Mu siga cuerdo se lo confisqué._

_-Que interesante, puedo tratar?_

_-claro –_Shion le alcanza el micrófono a Dokho

_-En un momento más las alineaciones –_comenzó Dokho _-recuerde que este partido está auspiciado por Atena. La mejor cerveza!_

_-que!_ –exclamó indignada Saori Kido.

_-No! nada, nada!_ –Shion le arrebató rápidamente en micrófono a Dokho -_Fíjate bien en lo que dices Dokho. Mejor yo continuo. Tatsumi toca el silbato y comienza el partido, saca el equipo de Ikki quien patea directamente al arco y como Afrodita se miraba en un espejo deja pasar el balón, que si no era por Shura que estaba atento y cabecea para desviar el balón al corner._

_-Afrodita!_ –reclamó Aldebaran

_-Que?_ –dijo Afrodita guardando su espejo en una bolsita muy bonita

_-dejaste pasar un balón!_ –gritó Mascara de la Muerte.

_-eres más inútil que Mu_ –dijo Camus con desdén

_-Te escuché Camus!_ –dijo Mu desde el banco, que no era otra cosa que una piedra larga y plana

_-Ya, ni que fuera para tanto_ –respondió Afrodita sin darle mayor importancia.

_-Tiro de esquina! –_decretó Tatsumi el árbitro

_-Shiryu es el encargado de patear el corner_ –continuó Shion relatando el partido -_y esta vez los caballeros de oro no tienen tanta suerte ya que el balón va a dar contra la cabeza de Seiya que estaba parado como espantapájaros y la pelota fue a dar al fondo del arco. Y es Gol!_

_-Afrodita como pudiste! _–dijo Shura muy molesto

_-Pero si casi me rompo una uña_ –dijo el santo de Piscis -_demás ese balón está tan sucio._

_-si no juegas bien te juro que serás el próximo que adorne mi templo_ –amenazó Mascara de la Muerte

_-Ja! Seiya no creí que fueras buen delantero_ –dijo el fénix dándole una palmadita en la espalda al Pegaso

_-de que estás hablando?_ –dijo aun sin comprender Seiya

_-El juego se reanuda y esta vez son los dorados los que tienen el balón en su poder_ –prosiguió Shion con el relato -_Shura, para ser más exactos, Shiryu lo marca pero el español le hace una finta. Ole! Le dice al pasar por su lado, luego le envía el balón a Camus que domina pero es marcado por Ikki. Camus cae aparatosamente._

_-eso tiene que doler!_ –exclamó Dokho

_-Mon Deiu!_ –dijo Camus adoptando por unos segundos su lengua materna.

_-Falta! dice el árbitro ya que fue un golpe muy fuerte_ –dijo Shion con el altavoz _-dirige su mano a su bolsillo pero luego de ver la mirada de Ikki sólo saca su pañuelo para secarse el rostro, por un momento parecía que iba a ser tarjeta amarilla. Es tiro libre para el equipo de los dorados, Camus va a ejecutarlo, Shun acomoda su barrera lo mejor que puede. _

_-Es raro que Camus no haya tomado represalias por la marcación tan fuerte de Ikki_ –comentó Dokho.

_-Seguro tomó las cosas con deportividad_ –dijo Shion para luego continuar con el partido -_Camus acomoda el balón, mientras los chicos de bronce poco a poco se van moviendo a un costado. El caballero dorado remata con violencia y la pelota va a dar en el estómago de Ikki y hay otro tendido más en el campo de juego._

_-ya me las pagará esa hielera andante -_ se quejó el fénix tendido en el suelo

_-yo creo que tuviste suerte Ikki_ –dijo Hyoga sin ayudarlo a levantarse.

_-por la mirada de Camus parecía que estaba apuntando un poco más abajo_ –añadió Shiryu.

_-estás bien hermano_? –preguntó como siempre preocupado por todos Shun

_-no quieres que te reemplace Jabu? –_sugirió Seiya creyendo ayudar.

_-eso jamás!_ –Ikki se puso de pie de un salto y tan fresco como siempre.

_-fallé! Que mala suerte_ –se lamentó el caballero de Acuario chasqueando los dedos.

_-es lo que yo te decía que mala puntería tienes_ –dijo Aldebaran como si fuera un experto en la materia -Tu tiro ni siquiera se acercó a la portería.

_-no le estaba apuntando al arco_ –respondió Camus

_-el partido continua_ –Shion siguió con el relato _-Shun saca desde el fondo casi hasta la mitad de la cancha donde se encuentra Seiya._

_-El balón! que haré ahora_ –dijo Seiya pensando en voz alta -_por allá está Shiryu, si le pasó la pelota, seguro será marcado por MM que lo sigue como a su sombra, en cambio por la derecha está Hyoga, que está corriendo moviendo los brazos, pero muy cerca está Camus y parece que sigue enojado, más adelante está Ikki que me mira con mirada asesina, mejor veo para otro lado porque no me gusta que me vea con esa cara, en el arco está Afrodita que se mira en un espejo, me vio, ahora me hace un guiño. Yay! Que cosas, eso me pasa por andar mirando donde no debo._

_-Seiya inútil Shura, viene Shura_ –advirtió el dragón

_-quien?_

_-Demasiado tarde Seiya reacciona porque Shura ya se hizo del balón y corre a toda velocidad hacia el desguarnecido arco de Shun!_ –Shion parecía emocionado por el partido -_Se prepara para rematar y... Shun contiene el disparo con su cadena de Andrómeda!_

_-Rayos! –_Shura exclamó -_La próxima no fallaré!_

_-bien hecho Shun!_ –felicitó el cisne a Andrómeda.

_-sí, no sabía que eras buen portero_ –Comentó Shiryu

_-si, eras pésimo cuando jugábamos en el orfanato_ –dijo Seiya sin pensar como siempre _- Auch! _

Medio segundo más tarde el Pegaso recibe un coscorrón de Ikki

_-Mira quien habla_ –reprendió Ikki -_el que cree que está en una historia de los Supercampeones._

_-el juego se reinicia una vez más y otra vez atacan los chicos de bronce_ –dijo Shion -_Shiryu corre con el balón, se acerca MM y Shiryu cae, Falta! Dice el árbitro!_

_-Por qué? si yo no hice nada_ –dice Mascara de la Muerte con cara de ángel, pero de la muerte.

_-abriste un pequeño hueco al otro mundo y por eso tropecé_ –le reclamó Shiryu.

_-no tienes pruebas, usted vio algo arbitro?_ –dijo Mascara de la Muerte cruzándose de Brazos

_-yo no vi nada!_ –dijo sudoroso Tatsumi.

_-estás amenazando al arbitro con tu sonrisa diabólica!_ –le reprochó el dragón

_-Que dices?_ –dijo indignado el árbitro -_me estás faltando al respeto! Nada más por eso toma!_

_-Increíble, Shiryu es amonestado por el arbitro con tarjeta amarilla_ –comenta Shion por el alta voz.

_-es para no creer, pero yo me encargaré de castigarlo_ –sentenció Dokho

_-al arbitro?_ –preguntó Shion seguro de la respuesta.

_-no a Shiryu, por comportamiento antideportivo_ –dijo Dokho adoptando su postura de antiguo maestro.

_-MM mueve el balón, se lo pasa a Aldebaran que va a toda marcha _–Shion volvió a relatar el partido -_Seiya trata de interceptarlo pero en lugar de eso parece que fue arrollado por una locomotora. Camus le pide le balón pero Aldebaran no se detiene, Shura hace lo mismo pero Aldebaran no le hace caso y sigue adelante, parece imbatible, se acerca a toda velocidad, se acerca cada vez más al arco, y más y más y más y cae de espaldas inexplicablemente. Hyoga se hace de la pelota, y corre a toda marcha hacia el arco contrario._

_-bien hecho Aldebaran! –_festejó Shura sarcástico

_-no podías por lo menos rematar al arco para variar_ –era obvio que Camus y el toro tenían sus diferencias en cuanto a fútbol se refería -_por que no te detuviste cuando de dijimos._

_-no pude_ –se defendió el toro -_el piso estaba muy resbaloso como cubierto por hielo._

_-Hyoga! _-murmuró para sí Camus.

_-así que los chicos de bronce comenzaron a usar sus poderes _–dijo Shura

_-nosotros también haremos lo mismo_ –Camus ya había perdido la paciencia

_-Hyoga sigue corriendo con balón dominado_ –dijo Shion -_se lo pasa a Shiryu que al fin pudo librarse de MM, se acerca, se prepara para rematar y final del primer tiempo!_

_-que! Como que terminó el primer tiempo!_ –reclamó Shiryu airadamente.

_-si se terminó_ –dijo Tatsumi mirando su cronómetro.

_-oye calvo, no me andes con cuentos_ –dijo Ikki.

Mientras los chicos dorados ya hacían planes para el segundo tiempo

_-oye Aldebaran, mejor sacamos a Afrodita, no ayuda en nada_ –sugirió Shura

_-sí_ –estuvo de acuerdo Camus -_anda más preocupado por su cabello que por otra cosa. _

_-el primer gol fue su culpa!_ –hizo notar Mascara Mortal

_-No fue mi culpa –_se defendió el santo de la última casa -_fue culpa de ese cabezotas de Seiya_

_-pero Mu puede hacer la pared de cristal _–finalmente Shura había tenido una buena idea

_-no lo había pensado_ –dijo Aldebaran

_-es lógico! –_dijo Camus casi sonriendo, pero sólo casi

_-Oye!_

_-oye, tú el del silbato!_ –gritó Mascara de la Muerte al árbitro -_Pedimos cambio!_

_-pero que maneras de dirigirse a la autoridad_ –reprochó Tatsumi.

_-queremos hacer un cambio_ –dijo Aldebaran -_entrará Mu en lugar de Afrodita al arco._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	4. primer partido, segundo tiempo

**Nota:** Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Kurumada y Toei, el fic que está aquí es el resultado de mis desvaríos cuyo origen reside en lo profundo de las nebulosas del subconsciente humano (como que hoy soné como Camus) 

Como ven le cambié el nombre y es que la versión 1.0 está en la dirección del homepage de mi usuario.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Día de campo 4**

En el intermedio del primer partido.

- No lo puedo creer los mocosos de bronce nos están ganando –se lamentaba Shura -gracias a ti Afrodita!

-me van a echar la culpa de su incompetencia? –se defendió el santo de Piscis golpeando a Shura con su bolsa de cremas.

-tal vez si vieras el balón más detenidamente no estaríamos perdiendo –dijo entredientes Camus

-Frosty el muñeco de nieve tiene razón –dijo burlonamente Aldebaran

-entonces podemos cambiar al arquero? –dijo emocionado Mascara de la Muerte

-me van a echar del equipo! –dijo Afrodita con los ojos acuosos

-No, pero vas a la reserva –dijo el caballero de Capricornio en un tono más conciliador

-serás más valioso en el banco –remarcó Aldebaran, sabiendo bien que ni el mismo creía en sus propias palabras

-haciendo que? –preguntó el santo de Piscis

-barra, por supuesto –dijo Shura

-sí, es una excelente idea –dijo Aldebaran alegre como siempre -mira Afrodita te presto mi tambor y mi silbato para que nos apoyes desde el banco.

-y mis pompones? –preguntó Afrodita sujetando con los dedos el silbato de Aldebaran.

-no tienes remedio –dijo Camus sacudiendo la cabeza –Bueno. entonces Mu será el nuevo portero.

-a mí siempre me toca de portero, yo quiero ser otra cosa -dijo Mu infantilmente -en el santuario no soy digno de tomar un baño porque vienen a cada rato a preguntar si Atena puede recibir visitas

-No te quejes Mu –reprendió Mascara de la Muerte -agradece que te dejamos jugar.

-gran favor me hacen –dijo Mu cruzándose de brazos -Ni que fueran el mejor equipo del mundo

-sólo sé una cosa que la táctica del juego bonito de Aldebaran no resulta –dijo muy serio Camus.

-tienes un mejor plan! –dijo molesto el toro

-podemos defendernos y salir de contragolpe –dijo Mascara sugiriendo tácticas propias de su nación de origen.

-no, eso nunca ha resultado –desechó este plan Shura.

-sólo nos queda una sola cosa por hacer –dijo aun más serio Camus.

-jugar como equipo? –preguntó Mu.

-No, usar nuestros poderes - sentenció Mascara Mortal -y darles su merecido a esos mocosos maleducados

óyeme no –salió en defensa del cisne Camus -yo eduque a Hyoga y está perfectamente capacitado..

-mejor no lo defiendas que fue él el que congeló el piso cuando iba a rematar al arco –dijo Shura -Así que por eso todos usaremos nuestros poderes para ganar el partido.

-pero donde está el gusto por el fútbol? –dijo Aldebaran un poco triste.

-con esa actitud Aldebaran será mejor que te quedes en el banco –finalmente Mu tuvo su revancha por haber sido dejado de lado el primer tiempo.

-no, nomás yo decía -dijo Aldebaran.

-ya basta de descanso vuelvan a la cancha –dijo el arbitro Tatsumi tocando su silbato.

Y así lo hicieron las caballeros que se mostraron confiados de ganar el encuentro, incluso los de bronce que tuvieron una charla similar y pensaban seguir haciendo uso de sus poderes para terminar el partido.

-otra vez transmitiendo en vivo para todos ustedes –comenzó con su relato Shion.

-transmitir a donde? –preguntó Dokho -No es de gran alcance ese tu micrófono.

-cállate Dokho, le quitas emoción a las cosas –dijo Shion -Y comenzamos El arbitro toca el silbato y comienzan las acciones, rápidamente. Aldebaran saca y le pasa el balón a Shura corre uno metros y le pasa el balón a Camus que domina Ikki se acerca por detrás pero una ventisca lo rodea y no puede ver bien a Camus que se acerca y se prepara para rematar pero Hyoga se aproxima y le roba el balón.

-Te castigaré por esto Hyoga, devuélveme la pelota! –amenazó Acuario.

-demasiado tarde maestro ya se la pasé a Shiryu –dijo Hyoga aun corriendo para no ser alcanzado por la ira de su maestro.

-eso si que no, toma esto! –Camus trata de congelar a Hyoga.

-Shiryu corre y trata de evadir a MM que misteriosamente apareció con una pierna congelada –relató Shion.

-Camus! Cabeza de chorlito mira lo que hiciste! –protestó Mascara de la Muerte agarrándose la pierna

-tú tienes la culpa por atravesarte en medio! –fue la única respuesta de Camus

-yo te ayudo querido Mascarita –dijo sospechosamente amable Ikki -Ave fénix!

-Esto se está volviendo personal –dijo Mascara de la Muerte quemado de un lado y congelado del otro -no quedará uno en pie cuando termine.

-porque ayudaste a MM? –le reprochó el cisne a Ikki

-porque así se hará cargo el mismo de Camus –dijo Ikki disfrutando del momento -Ja ja ja ja ja!

-Shiryu sigue con el balón –decía Shion por el alta voz -pero es marcado de cerca por Shura que no piensa dejarlo pasar, Shiryu da un paso adelante pero su camiseta aparece desgarrada sin motivo. El árbitro toca el silbato, al aparecer va a haber otro amonestado.

-falta! –dijo Tatsumi soplando su silbato

-pero si yo ni siquiera lo toqué –shura puso cara de angelito

-tú noél –dijo Tatsumi señalando a Shiryu -por andar jugando sin casaca, eso no está permitido!

-el arbitro se prepara para sacar la tarjeta amarilla –comentó Shion -lo que significaría la expulsión del caballero dragón.

-un momento –intervino Saga -no puedes amonestarlo por eso!

-por que? –dijo de mal humor Tatsumi.

-según el nuevo reglamento está permitido que un jugador se quite la camiseta para celebrar –dijo Kanon apoyando por esta rara ocasión a Saga.

-así que, que esperas Shiryu, a celebrar –instó el caballero de Géminis Saga

- celebrar que-dijo el dragón todavía confundido.

-y bien? –dijo Tatsumi impacientemente.

-oh rayos! –lamentó Shiryu no tener alternativa -Viva, que contento estoy!

-y ustedes dos, porque ayudan al equipo de bronce! –llegó Aldebaran para reclamar la intervención de los gemelos.

-porque con ustedes fuera del camino seremos los campeones –dijo tranquilamente Saga.

-exacto –continuó Kanon

-se reanuda el encuentro –dijo por el micrófono Shion -Shiryu con el balón, trata de pasar a Shura, pero como no quiere festejar en vano como un loco, mejor le pasa la pelota a Seiya que mira confundido como de costumbre, pero no cuenta con que Aldebaran viene rápidamente a marcarlo. Seiya sólo puede parpadear un par de veces antes de se embestido por el caballero de Tauro.

-Seiya quedó más plano que papel –comentó Dokho -me pregunto si podrá seguir jugando.

Tatsumi toca el silbato, falta en contra del equipo de bronce.

-Seiya, estás bien? –dijo Hyoga palmeando el cachete del Pegaso, algo muy natural para él, ya que los cisnes son aves palmípedas -reacciona.

-no parece que pueda seguir jugando –dijo preocupado Shiryu.

-tonterías bufó el fénix -cuando has visto que Seiya se derribado tan fácilmente, sólo hay que despertarlo. A ver Seiya, despierta de una vez

lo abofetea un rato.

-Ikki, no creo que pueda seguir en el equipo–dijo Shun que se aproximó a ver que pasaba -mejor pedir un cambio.

-oye pelado –llamó Ikki a Tatsumi -Seiya ya se estropeo, podemos pedir refuerzos?

-está bien, ingresa Jabu y sale Seiya –dijo el arbitro.

Ikki patea a Seiya fuera del campo e ingresa Jabu, noticia que no le gustó nada a Saori porque ya no había nadie que le haga viento con el enorme abanico que trajo.

-Tatsumi toca el silbato para reanudar el juego –dijo Shion en su transmisión en vivo - Jabu que entraba en la cancha tropieza con el balón que inmediatamente es robado por MM que se lo da luego a Shura que corre libre como el viento sin marca.

-mientras Ikki Shiryu y Hyoga están entretenidos pateando a Jabu –añadió Dokho.

-oye eso es falta –dijo Tatsumi deteniendo el partido

-de ninguna manera –respondió Ikki

-donde dice que no se puede patear al compañero de equipo –remarcó Hyoga.

-si no está prohibido entonces está permitido –hizo notar Shiryu

-Shun apenas se ha dado cuenta y regresa a su portería a toda prisa -sigue Shion -pero demasiado tarde porque Shura ya le pasó la pelota a Camus quien remata pero la cadena de Andrómeda formó una telaraña en el arco y el balón no puede ingresar.

-maldición! –gritó Camus -Quiten esa cosa de allí!

-yo lo haré con gusto -dijo Shura levantando su brazo -Excálibur!

-Shura cortó la cadena en dos al igual que el arco –dijo Shion -Camus remata y es gol? No sabemos ya que el arco no está completo, esperamos la decisión del arbitro.

-es gol? –dijo Tatsumi mirando a Camus a punto de convertirlo en bola de nieve -digo es gol!

-que! –gritó Ikki.

-digo anulado el gol! –corrigió el arbitro.

-que! –ya había una luz en el dedo de Camus -Oye pelado quieres morir congelado?

-oye quieres morir achicharrado? –amenazó al arbitro Ikki

-no quiero morir –dijo Tatsumi echándose en el piso cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos.

-no te preocupes no será necesario que mueras –se acercó Mascara de la Muerte para tocar la espalda de Tatsumi -yo puedo mandarte al otro mundo sin matarte,

se oscurece el cielo detrás de Mascara de la Muerte

-ondas infernales!

-es gol, es gol y dejen de molestarme o los expulsaré a todos –dijo el arbitro colocándose sobre sus pies nuevamente.

-mas te vale porque de otro modo irías al otro mundo pero en forma de picadillo –dijo Shura.

-El esférico regresa al centro de la cancha, esta vez es Shiryu el que saca, y va raudo como un cohete hacia el arco contrario donde Mu está tranquilo tejiendo unos guantes de lana amarillos –La transmisión en vivo continuaba -Parece que no se dio cuenta de los chicos de bronce que se aproximan, MM de la muerte trata de interceptar a Shiryu pero el dragón ya le pasó el balón a Hyoga que corre seguido por Aldebaran que trata de aplastarlo como a una mosca pero antes de que pueda hacer algo Hyoga le pasa el esférico a Ikki que apunta y Mu que sigue sin hacer nada. Si Mu me hace quedar mal lo castigaré de por vida. Ikki remata violentamente y sorpresa el balón sale desviado.

-que! –se quejó el fénix

-Mu hizo la pared de cristal! –dijo Camus casi sonriendo

-debimos haberlo puesto desde el primer tiempo –dijo Aldebaran

-si tu fuiste el que me dijo que me quedara en el banco –gritó Mu desde su portería

-no podremos romper la esa barrera –se lamentó Shiryu

-necesitaremos de la dura cabeza de Seiya –dijo Hyoga

-eso yo lo arreglo –dijo Ikki confiado -oye arbitro haremos un cambio, queremos a Seiya de vuelta.

-imposible, ya hicieron su cambio –dijo Tatsumi –un jugador no puede volver al terreno una vez que ha sido cambiado.

-ave fen...

-cambio, cambio –interrumpió el ataque Tatsumi -el equipo de bronce hará un cambio, entra Seiya y sale Jabu.

-parece que habrá un cambio porque Ikki patea a Jabu fuera del campo –comentó por el alta voz Shion.

-de gran ayuda no fue –añadió Dokho -ya que se la pasó todo el tiempo inconsciente luego de la paliza que recibió de sus compañeros.

-parece que hay problemas porque Seiya sigue tirado a un costado del terreno de juego –dijo Shion.

-yo lo reanimo, yo lo reanimo –vino corriendo Aioros con su cubeta de agua ante la mirada asesina de los caballeros dorados.

-Aioros le echa encima un balde de agua fría enfriada por Hyoga –dijo Shion

-por que hiciste eso si ya me bañé! –dijo Seiya sacudiéndose como perro.

-deja de hablar estupideces y juega –con un coscorrón Ikki hizo callar a Seiya.

-así que no era un sueño -dijo con ojos soñadores -soñé que ganaba la copa mundial y que además tenía un compañero llamado Oliver y...

-o lo callan ustedes o lo callo yo –amenazó Shura que ya había perdido la paciencia.

-oye, nadie más que yo puede gritarle a Seiya –defendió a su modo Ikki a Seiya.

-oye arbitro eso es una agresión de Ikki –denunció Mascara de la Muerte.

-no me digas lo que tengo que hacer! –Tatsumi trató de sonar autoritario.

-si fue Shura el que amenazó primero –dijo el cisne

-te castigaré Hyoga si no cierras la boca –amenazó Camus

-creo que abusa de su poder caballeros de Acuario –hizo notar Shiryu.

-tu no te metas en esto lagartija –dijo Aldebaran con los ánimos caldeados

-parece que el partido se le va de las manos al arbitro –dijo Shion.

-orden, orden! –Tatsumi tocó el silbato un par de veces -Si no me hacen caso los expulsaré a todos!

-las miradas de los jugadores no se ven muy amables –sentenció Shion por el micrófono -creo que el arbitro tendrá que retractarse de lo que dijo.

-todavía le queda una opción –dijo Dokho tranquilamente

-y cual es? –preguntó el patriarca

-final del partido! –decretó Tatsumi tocando el silbato

-que! No puedes acabar así el partido! –Aldebaran estaba fuera de sí.

-claro, no podemos terminar en empate –el fénix tampoco estaba contento, pero cuando lo está

-que te has creído –gritó Shura

-es obvio que le pagaron –acusó Hyoga al mayordormo de Saori

-vamos por el arbitro! –gritó Camus como su del rey Luis se tratara.

-sí! –exclamaron en coro todos

-montoneros! –dijo Tatsumi antes de echarse a correr como alma que lleva el diablo -Socorro!

-final del primer encuentro –dijo Shion -que te pareció mi querido Dokho? Dokho?

-zzz zzz zzz –Dokho había caído en un profundo sueño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	5. y ahora que?

**Nota:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada y Toei Animations. Aquí está el quinto capitulo de esta historia tan olvidada, y vaya que en tardé en subir este capitulo, espero su comprensión sin embargo, Gracias.

**Día de campo 5**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No había señales de Tatsumi, ni el más mínimo rastro, incluso alguno de los caballeros comenzó a mirar a Saga como probable responsable de la desaparición del arbitro del primer partido, pero Saga negó los cargos y como no había pruebas en su contra tuvieron que dejarlo en paz.

_-Pues no queda más remedio que declarar un empate_ –dijo Shion que se había acercado a ver luego de que los caballeros saltaran sobre el mayordomo de Saori, para darse cuenta más tarde de que no había nadie debajo. Shion por supuesto tuvo que intervenir para poner las cosas en orden.

_-de ninguna manera puedo aceptar un empate_ –reclamó airadamente Ikki _-tienes que solucionarlo de otra manera._

_-así es, nosotros tampoco quedar en empate_ –le siguió Aldebaran _-si es necesario nos iremos a los penales para definir al ganador._

_-bien, si me dices quien será el arbitro que controle sus tiros_ –dijo Shion _-Si mal no recuerdo no me eligieron porque podía apoyar al equipo de Mu._

_-es cierto _–dijo por un momento reflexivo el fénix -_además tienes que prohibirle que haga sus paredes de cristal para atajar los penales._

-_pues dile a Shun que deje de usar su cadena_ –replicó Mu.

_-oblígame._

_-me canso._

_-alto, está visto que tendremos que declarar el empate_ –dijo Shion colocando un a pared de cristal entre ambos caballeros -_les guste o no, además está dentro de las reglas del fútbol, no tiene nada de malo terminar en paridad._

_-bien dicho mi buen Shion_ –Dokho vino muy contento luego de despertar de su corto sueño -ahora que pase mi equipo que les vamos a mostrar como se juega a las luchas grecorromanas

_-que no son luchas!_ –dijo exasperado Camus

_-pues se parecen mucho._

_-sí ya está definido el primer partido, que alguien nos diga contra quienes jugamos –llegó Saga a echarle más leña al fuego_ -porque Shaka ya comenzará su siesta de la tarde y no habrá quien lo despierte para eso.

_-pues creo que eso también debemos echarlo a la suerte_ –dijo Shion rascándose la cabeza -tienes una moneda Dokho?

_-nada más tengo un billete de veinte_ –respondió el caballero de libra revisando los bolsillos de Shiryu -_Aunque creo que hay una mejor manera de sortear al equipo que sigue en cancha. _

Dokho sacó una hoja de papel y un lápiz y comenzó a dibujar

_-Seiya, llévale esta nota a Saori._

_-voy –_dijo servicial el Pegaso.

_-ahora dime un número Aldebaran y tú otro Ikki_ –dijo Libra anotando en una libreta.

_-cinco –_dijo el caballero de la segunda casa

_-diez-_ dijo el fénix para no quedarse atrás

Un poco más lejos.

_-Seiya, como te atreves!_ –Saori gritó al parecer muy molesta.

Los caballeros sólo atinaron a encogerse un poco sobre sí mismos al escuchar la cachetada que Saori le propinó al caballo alado

Medio segundo más tarde Seiya cae once metros más allá.

_-once metros_ –grita Dokho con una cinta de medir -_Ikki gana, lo siento Aldebaran._

_-rayos!_ –maldice Aldebaran _-Vamos a las graderías muchachos._

_-cuales? _–pregunta Mascara de la Muerte -_Te refieres a esas rocas de allá._

_-esas mismas- _dice Camus dirigiéndose al lugar -_por donde esa lagartija trepa la pierna de Afrodita._

_-auxilio! Sálvenme!_ –Afrodita corre en círculos para darse cuenta luego de que se trataba de otra de las extrañas de Camus.

_-Vaya con el cubo de hielo y su sentido del humor_ –refunfuña el caballero de la última casa.

_-Es genial, verdad?_ –le dice Milo sonriendo cuando pasa por su lado.

_-supongo que como no va a jugar Mu yo voy a ser el arbitro_ –dice Shion sin poder disimular su alegría.

_-dices bien responde el fénix que poco o ningún respeto guardaba por nadie, aun si se trataba del mismo patriarca._

_-ya cállate y comienza de una vez_ –dijo Saga.

_-no podemos comenzar con la cancha en este estado_ –dice Shion observando el terreno de juego -Mu!

_-que desea maestro?_ –dice atento el carnero

_-arregla la cancha y los arcos._

_-todo yo, todo yo -_comienza a quejarse Mu -_Mu arregla esto, Mu arregla lo otro, Mu ve a conseguir nuevos arcos, Mu se me quebró una uña pégala, que no conocen el pegamento!_

Pero al ver la mirada de Shion Mu decide que lo más sabio es cerrar la boca y comenzar a trabajar.

_-Dokho te encargo el micrófono, úsalo con sabiduría_ –dice Shion aproximándose al caballero de Libra

_-CLARO QUE SI! _–dijo Dokho por el alta voz provocando que el patriarca temblara en su sitio.

Por su parte los caballeros de oro griegos comienzan a definir sus tácticas

_-bien, como ya sabemos esos chicos de bronce son unos tramposos_ –comienza Saga

_-además cuentan con la fortuna de ese burrito alado de Seiya_ –añade Kanon, que por mucho que lo detesten ambos gemelos solían completar las frases del otro

_-entonces nosotros debemos usar nuestros poderes contra ellos_ –dijo Milo sin más remordimiento

_-puedes contar con ello_ –dice Aioria chocando la mano con Milo.

_-pero hay que hacerlo de manera disimulada_ –dice Aioros mirando al patriarca desde lejos -_a Shion no se le puede engañar tan fácil. Ahora a definir las alineaciones. Quien va al arco?_

_-El pequeño cocodrilo para aprender sus cantares usa las aguas del Nilo con sus notas musicales –_es lo más coherente que le escucharon decir a Shaka mientras siguía en su profundo sueño.

_-ya está soñando otra vez_ –dice Saga sacudiendo la cabeza

_-déjalo en la reserva_ –sentencia Kanon -Aioria ve tú al arco.

_-y yo por que? –_dice el santo Leo a punto de hacer un puchero

_-porque tienes la agilidad de un gato por eso_ -le responde Milo

_-no me gusta el arco_ –dice desilusionado Aioria _–nadie nunca ve al arquero._

_-pues te aguantas como hombrecito –_dijo Saga cansado de los reclamos _-Kanon y yo seremos ataque, Milo tu y Aioros encárguense de la defensa._

_-bien!_ –responden los aludidos.

Mientras, los chicos de bronce también preparan su estrategia para encarar el partido

_-Por lo visto tendremos que entrar con todo_ –dijo Ikki serio -será más complicado que el anterior.

_-Pero hermano –_comienza Shun con sus peroratas reflexivas -_el patriarca seguro no nos dejará usar nuestros poderes._

_-entonces no sean tan obvios_ –dice Ikki

_-Pero Ikki, no podré usar mi cadena, además Shura la cortó –_las inevitables lágrimas surgen una vez en el rostro de Andrómeda

_-Pues entonces saldrás al campo_ –le ordena el fénix -_Ganso entras al arco._

_-yo por que?_ –reclama el cisne

_-porque te lo digo, por eso_

_-además puedes hacer una pared de hielo como defensa_ –acota Shiryu.

_-es cierto_ –dice Hyoga -_no lo había pensado de esa manera._

_-es obvio –_dijo sarcástico el fénix -_Lo bueno es que ellos no tienen a nadie que haga algún tipo de defensa como Mu._

_-que hizo Mu? –_dijo Seiya volviendo del lugar donde lo había mandado Saori

_-Seiya casi me olvido de ti_ –dijo el dragón _-que fue lo que decía esa nota que le entregaste a Saori?_

_-no decía nada, sólo había un dibujo allí –_dijo el Pegaso alcanzándole la hoja al dragón

Shiryu toma el pedazo de papel para ver que allí estaba dibujada una caricatura de Saori con una boca muy grande gritando a todo dar.

_-no sabía que mi maestro supiera dibujar tan bien_ –dijo el dragón suprimiendo mal una sonrisa.

_-da igual_ –dijo Ikki con su típico tono mandón _-ahora ya conocen todos el plan_

_-cual? _–preguntó Hyoga conociendo la respuesta de _antemano -El de repartir patadas sin ton ni son?_

_-ese mismo_ –respondió el fénix para luego amenazar a todos _-y al que falle un pase se las verá conmigo, entendido?_

Los chicos de bronce asienten con las cabezas y van al centro de la cancha donde el equipo de los dorados griegos los esperaban.

_-bienvenidos al segundo encuentro del torneo de la copa Atena –_comenzó Dokho a relatar el partido _-está transmitiendo en vivo para todos ustedes Dokho, el magnifico y excelentísimo caballero de Libra, nos acompaña en los comentarios Albiore! _

Inmediatamente Dokho le susurra a Mu que había vuelto a las labores de tejer pequeños guantes amarillos.

_-Mu trae a Albiore._

_-todo yo, todo yo_ –se queja una vez más el carnero _-Mu trae a Kiki de la escuela, Mu recoge mi vestido de la tintorería, Mu trae el pollo para la cena._

_-desde cuando te has vuelto tan quejumbroso Mu_ –le pregunta medio sorprendido, medio asustado Camus, mirando el tejido de Mu.

Mu se da cuenta y asustado suelta la lana y los palillos.

-_déjenme en paz!_

Mu desaparece refunfuñando y refunfuñando vuelve a aparecer con Albiore envuelto en una toalla y completamente mojado.

_-me puedes decir que diablos te pasa Mu para venir a interrumpir así mi baño! _–le reclama el caballero de plata.

_-yo sólo cumplo órdenes_ –responde Mu deslindándose cualquier responsabilidad -Entiéndete con Dokho

Mu se desaparece de la vista de todos y vuelve a aparecer con un algodón de azúcar ante la mirada de antojo de Aldebaran.

_-Dokho me puedes explicar de que se trata todo esto?_ –reclama Albiore.

_-Pues que va a comenzar el partido y va a sacar el equipo de los dorados de Grecia!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	6. segundo partido, primer tiempo

**Nota:** Lo de siempre Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada y Toei Animations, a ver cuantos partidos aguantan los caballeros, porque a este ritmo….. 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Día de campo 6**

_-Shion suena el silbato y patea Saga!_ –comienza a relatar Dokho emocionado –_No, un momento, creo que es Kanon, no importa porque le pasa el balón a Saga o Kanon, no los distingo bien desde aquí. Tú que crees Albiore?_

_-podría alguien por lo menos ir hasta mi casa y traerme una bata, comienza a hacer frío_ –reclama Albiore que seguía envuelto en una toalla

_-muy cierto –_dice Dokho sin escuchar realmente lo que dijo Albiore -_pero las acciones del partido continúan, por la derecha se escapa uno de los gemelos pero al instante Shiryu se interpone, Saga le hace un pase a Milo que domina con el pecho, sin embargo Ikki le roba el balón y corre hacia el arco rival, Aioros lo marca de cerca pero no puede evitar que Ikki le pase la pelota a Shun que velozmente se acerca a la portería defendida por Aioria, Shun remata y Aioria desvía el esférico al corner!_

_-Un momento, Dokho_ –dijo Albiore muy extrañado -_que partido estás relatando? Eso no está ocurriendo aquí._

_-el que está transmitiendo por el canal de deportes, por?_ –dice tranquilamente Dokho

_-estás relatando el partido del Milan contra la Juventus_! –le contesta Albiore que ya empieza a creer que Dokho ya le comienza a patinar el coco, por decirlo de una manera cortés.

_-Ya me parecía extraño que los chicos hubieran conseguido uniformes_ –al fin y al cabo a Dokho no le gusta complicarse.

_-no tienes remedio_ –le dice Albiore sacudiendo la cabeza -_además de donde sacaste este televisor portátil?_

_-me lo dio Saori cuando vinieron unos sujetos muy agradables del fondo de jubilación, Saori me dijo que me regalaría un televisor si le mostraba mi firma en un papel en blanco –_dice Dokho muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

_-y tú eres el caballero más sabio de todos nosotros, quien lo hubiera pensado._

_-ya relata de una vez el partido Dokho_ –reclama Aldebaran desde el banco, o mejor dicho piedra donde esperaban.

_-pero si lo estás viendo en vivo y en directo_ –le dice Mu relamiéndose los dedos por el algodón de azúcar.

_-es que a mí me gusta escuchar los comentarios_ –dice Aldebaran suspirando.

Mientras el partido seguía su curso normal, dentro de lo que puede ser normal, lo que incluye patadas, cabezazos, agujas escarlatas, dragones ascendentes, otras dimensiones, cadenas nebulares, explosiones de galaxias, etc, etc. Todo lo que incluye el amplio repertorio de los queridos caballeros y mientras Shion que tenía problemas para seguir de cerca el partido puesto que su larga túnica blanca le dificultaba correr al ritmo de los santos.

_-alto, alto!_ –dijo Shion corriendo levantando su larga túnica

_-y ahora que hicimos?_ -dice Shiryu que tenía la pelota.

_-yo no sé nada –_dice Milo con cara de distraído pero colocándole zancadillas al dragón.

_-momentito, momentito!_ –llega agitado Shion al lugar _-Ahora sí, pueden seguir donde estaban._

_-nos hizo detener el partido sólo para venir corriendo hasta aquí?_ –le reclama Milo

_-tú trata de correr con una túnica que te llega hasta los talones y luego hablamos_ –le contesta el patriarca enojado _–Por lo pronto continúen con el juego._

_-si usted lo dice_ –Acto seguido Milo empuja Shiryu y escapa con la pelota

-oye! Eso es falta! Patriarca, muéstrele tarjeta amarilla

-perdón? No vi nada, me distraje sacudiendo mi túnica. No sabes la de polvo que puede juntarse en los bordes

_-pero patriarca...-_el dragón no puede terminar su frase

_-nada, nada, sigue con el juego o te saco tarjeta amarilla por detener el juego._

_-rayos!_

_-mientras Milo ya escapó con la pelota, se acerca peligrosamente al arco rival_ –Dokho ahora sí comienza a relatar el partido

_-bien! ahora pásale el balón a Saga!_ –grita Aioria desde el arco

_-Pero cual de los dos es Saga? –_dijo confundido Milo

_-el de tu derecha –_ le dice el León

_-no ese es Kanon, el de la izquierda es Saga –_corrige Aioros.

_-que yo soy Kanon!_ –grita Kanon cansado de ser confundido con Saga

_-pues al que le toque_ –dice Milo y cerrando los ojos patea la pelota.

_-Milo le pasa el balón al caballero de su derecha, puede que sea Saga o Kanon_ –dice Dokho pensando en que sería buena idea que los jugadores llevaran sus nombres impresos en las casacas _-pero ahí viene Shun que trata de frenar el paso del santo de géminis._

_-ataca cadena!_

_-Kanon necesito ayuda! _–grita Saga

_-Explosión de Galaxias!_ –sale Kanon en defensa de su hermano

_-esto se va a poner feo!_ –comenta Dokho por el alta voz _-A ver que es lo que pasa cuando se despeje todo este humo._

_-Cof! Cof! –_tose Shion -_Tiro libre para el equipo de los dorados! Y tarjeta amarilla para ti Saga. Esta vez te pasaste_

_-pero si yo no fui –_dice Saga

_-Shun háblame!_ –Ikki sacudía al inconsciente Shun, pero el caballero de Andrómeda sólo ve pajaritos volando alrededor.

_-maldita rata!_ –se levanta Ikki enojado _-Mataste a mi hermano!_

_-orden, orden!_ –llega Shion -_Saquen al herido del campo y que se reinicie el juego, tiro libre para los chicos de bronce._

_-que yo no fui el que…._

_-nada de eso_ –reprende cariñosamente como un padre Shion a Saga _-no está permitido atacar así a los adversarios_

_-pero patriarca como es que permite que Shun use su cadena_ –protesta Aioros

_-su cadena es defensiva –_aclara Shion.

_-pero me estaba atacando_ –dice Saga

_-técnicamente estaba defendiendo_ –comienza Shiryu con sus lecciones _-el arco de Hyoga..._

_-jueguen de una vez_ -grita Shura desde el banco.

_-No les pagamos para que charlen –_se le une Mascara de la Muerte.

-no discutan más y vuelvan a jugar –estaba claro que Shion no quería escuchar más sermones.

-_Shun todavía no recupera la conciencia_ –reinicia la transmisión Dokho -_Shiryu patea el balón con dirección a Ikki quien corre y no ve a quien realizar el pase, evade a Kanon, sigue corriendo trata de ganar en velocidad a Milo pero no puede, el santo del Escorpión recupera el balón para su equipo, observa unos instantes y al ver que sólo Shiryu marca corre tranquilamente, le pasa la pelota a uno de los gemelos mientras Hyoga grita desde la portería._

_-marca a Kanon, marca a Kanon!_

_-cual de ellos es Kanon! –_dice Shiryu confundido.

_-No sabes cual se Kanon?_ –dice Ikki irónico _-Por fin algo que no sabe la lagartija gorda._

_-Shiryu corre en círculos sin saber a quien marcar, lo que le valdrá un castigo doble por hacer quedar mal a su maestro_ –Dokho continúa relatando las acciones del encuentro -_mientras Milo todavía no sabe quien tirarle el balón, espera unos segundo y le pasa el esférico a Aioros que viene corriendo desde atrás, mientras Ikki parece tener problemas con Saga, y por otro lado Hyoga se extravía en la otra dimensión cortesía de Kanon. Aioros corre hacia el arco vacío y anota Gol!_

_-no creo que sea legal esta jugada, hay que esperar a ver que dice Shion de todo esto_ –dice escéptico Albiore, que parecía ser el único que conocía bien las reglas del juego

_-anotaron ya?_ –dice Shion que recién llega _-Bueno, uno a cero a favor de los chicos dorados griegos._

_-Que! –dice Ikki que esperaba expulsen a Saga_ -Pero si hicieron trampa, no los vio cuando mandaron a mi arquero a otra dimensión!

_-pero ya lo traje de vuelta _–dice Kanon cínicamente mirando en dirección hacia Dokho.

Segundos más tarde Hyoga cae en medio de Dokho y Albiore que se retiraron justo a tiempo.

_-ay! Mis riñones_ –se queja Hyoga.

_-lo siento, no vi nada me distraje tratando de reanimar a Shun_ –dice Shion muy tranquilo -no me gusta verlo ahí tirado en el piso_... –pero luego de ver las miradas de los chicos de bronce -Por lo menos Shun ya está bien. Bueno, que esperan el juego debe continuar. _

_-ya estoy bien hermano –_dice Shun con una venda en la cabeza.

_-un momento –_dice Hyoga -no es que me preocupe demasiado por el tema, pero donde anda Seiya?

_-es cierto es como si no estuviera en la cancha_ –dijo el fénix mirando alrededor

Los chicos de bronce voltean a ver hacia Dokho donde el Pegaso muy tranquilo estaba a su lado mirando en el pequeño televisor portátil del santo de Libra.

_-SEIYA!_ –gritan al mismo tiempo

_-que es lo que quieren? –_dice el Pegaso despistado como siempre

_-por que diablos no entraste a jugar!_ –comienzan los reclamos de Ikki -hemos pasado la mayoría del primer tiempo con un hombre menos!

_-que ya empezó el partido?_ –dice Seiya para que le de un síncope al Fénix _-Lo siento es que me distraje viendo el televisor de Dokho, verdad que es bonito?_

_-Yo lo mato, lo mato! _–Ikki trata de saltar sobre Seiya pero es detenido por Hyoga y Shiryu

_-no te precipites_ –trata de calmarlo el cisne

_-espera a que por lo menos acabemos el partido _–añade el dragón

_-no lo mates Ikki_ –finalmente Shun interviene con sus ojos vidriosos apunto de llorar.

_-pero lo hago sólo por Shun._

_-eso dices siempre_ –dice el cisne que no perdía la oportunidad de aguijonear al fénix

_-por cierto quien anotó?_ –pregunta el Pegaso no conforme con la escena anterior.

_-fue Aioros –_le contesta el patriarca.

_-enserio?_ –el Pegaso no cabe en su alegría _-Felicidades Aioros, no sabía que podías jugar tan bien al fútbol._

Ikki estaba a punto de perder los estribos y es todavía un misterio el porque no lo hizo hasta ahora, pero lo que viene a continuación cambiará el curso del partido.

_-van a jugar o terminamos el partido de una vez_ –grita Camus desde las gradas _–Milo haz algo que estoy aburrido._

_-tú siempre te aburres_ –le contesta el caballero de la octava casa.

Se reinician las acciones y tenemos de nuevo a Dokho para traernos las incidencias de este particular partido.

-Shion toca el silbato, se reinician las acciones en el centro de la cancha, Saca Shiryu que patea lejos donde Aioros marca a Seiya, ambos corren en la misma dirección saltan, cabecean y hay un nuevo herido, pero esta vez es de las filas de los dorados griegos.

Todos, absolutamente todos se agarran la cabeza como si el golpe les hubiera dolido a ellos, y es que el sonido hasta despertó por un segundo a Shaka.

_-otro herido_ –dice Shion llegando al lugar –_quítenlo de la cancha._

_-Seiya se levanta tranquilo, parece que el no recibió ningún trauma por el impacto tan fuerte –_dice Dokho

_-no es de extrañar con esa cabeza tan dura –_Albiore comenta -_Más bien estoy preocupado por Aioros no creo que le sea posible continuar el juego._

Saga y Kanon sacan a Aioros del campo de juego y Aioria corre a su lado

ahora es Aioros quien ve pajaritos volando alrededor.

_-hermanito del alma, que fue lo que te hicieron_ –dice Aioria muy preocupado.

_-Me parece que vi un lindo gatito_ –dice Aioros que desvariaba –_es cierto, es cierto, vi un lindo gatito._

Y Aioros vuelve a caer inconsciente.

_-Es una lastima, pero Shion mira su cronómetro y decreta final del primer tiempo! –_Dokho comienza tararear la canción de la liga de campeones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	7. segundo partido, segundo tiempo

**Nota:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada y Toei Animations, ojalá que les guste este capítulo. Por mi parte me pondré escribir el siguiente. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Día de campo 7**

_-véngate por mí_ –fueron las últimas palabras del caballero de Sagitario antes de perder la conciencia.

_-hermano! No!_ –exclamó Aioria

_-ya, no seas exagerado_ –refunfuñó Ikki

_-si como no_ –Saga se puso a imitar al fénix _-'maldita rata mataste a mi hermano'_

No hubo que esperar mucho para ver a Ikki sobre el cuello de Saga apretando con todas sus fuerzas.

_-Patriarca..._ –comenzó a decir Saga medio morado _-ayúdeme..._

_-pero es el entretiempo_ –dijo Shion mirando su reloj

_-me... muero...-_dijo saga ahora azul

_-rayo de aurora_ –dijo sin mucho entusiasmo Camus luego de lanzar un suspiro de aburrimiento

_-me las pagarás refrigerador francés_ –amenazó Ikki medio escarchado

_-y ahora como vamos a jugar sin Aioros?_ –preguntó Aioria –_él era él único que sabía como reanimar a los desmayados._

_-hay que reconocer que por lo menos para dejar a uno fuera de combate sirvió Seiya_ –dijo Ikki contento por la mala fortuna del otro equipo, y es que Aioros no jugaba mal, al menos no tanto como esperaba.

_-tu crees?_ – comenzó el dragón Shiryu con sus reflexiones -_ellos tienen jugador de repuesto y desde que botaste a Jabu de una patada no ha reaccionado todavía._

_-lo que nos deja una sola opción_ –dijo el cisne

_-y esa opción se llama Seiya_ –dijo Shun resignado

_-calma no hay porque desesperarse, lo podemos solucionar_ –Ikki trató de calmar a sus camaradas -_Seiya ven aquí._

_-ah no! no volveré a caer en tu trampa_ –Seiya se alejó del fénix -_además todavía me duele la cabeza del choque que sufrí con Aioros y esa patada que me diste seguro se va poner verde..._

_-no seas ridículo, no pienso golpearte_

_-entonces que quieres?_

_-quiero que seas el arquero del equipo, entiendes lo que es eso verdad?_

Seiya movió la cabeza en sentido afirmativo y luego respondió

_-no._

el fénix sólo pudo golpearse la cabeza con la palma de la mano y comenzó a contar hasta diez

_-mira lo vez aquel lugar donde hay una red?_

_-si._

_-ese es el arco, tu trabajo consiste en no dejar pasar a nada ni a nadie por allí entiendes?_

_-si._

_-un momento, porque me cambias a mí de arquero?_ –reclamó Hyoga

_-vamos perdiendo uno a cero, eso responde tu pregunta._

_-no fue mi culpa si no me hubieran mandado a otra dimensión._

_-mejor olvídalo Hyoga y vuelve a jugar en tu posición original_ –el dragón habló

_-eso quiere decir que puedo jugar donde me plazca?_ –dijo el cisne mirando los gestos de afirmación de sus compañeros _-de acuerdo._

Por otro lado los dorados trataban de acomodar lo mejor posible a su equipo.

_-ahora supongo que Shaka entrará en lugar de Aioros_ –dijo resignado Milo

_-entonces te sugiero que comiences a despertarlo_ –Kanon parecía estar de mal humor

_-Shaka, Shaka, despierta_ –el santo de escorpión comenzó a sacudir al adormilado caballero

_-Yo soy la morsa! Goo goo goo joo_ –fue la única respuesta que recibió Milo

_-yo no quería hacerlo pero tú me obligas_ –dijo Milo levantando su mano -_aguja escarlata!_

_-ay!_ –dio un salto Shaka frotándose la parte de atrás -_No tienes que ser tan brusco._

_-Shaka entrarás a jugar en lugar de Aioros, porque no está en condiciones de hacerlo_ –dio instrucciones Saga.

_-Y para eso me despiertas?_ –dijo Shaka comenzando a bostezar -_Yo creí que era algo importante._

_-es importante! _–le reprendió Saga -_y si no quieres convertirte en el caballero más lejano al gran maestro del puntapié que te voy a dar será mejor que juegues con todas tus ganas, entendido!_

_-ya te escuché que no soy sordo_ –murmuró Shaka caminado lentamente hacia el campo de juego con los ojos cerrados.

_-Sugiero que Saga vaya a la portería y Aioria salga al terreno_ –dijo Kanon

_-yo!_ –se quejó Saga -Por que!

_-porque ya tienes una tarjeta amarilla y si sigues jugando así es seguro que te ganaras la segunda._

_-nada más por eso quieres que me vaya de arquero?_

_-velo de este modo, en el arco tienes menos chance de andar repartiendo patadas –_remarcó Milo antes de volver al terreno de juego para ser seguido por los demás

mientras en el punto de transmisión.

_-zzzz zzz zzz_ –roncaba Dokho y es que Dokho es como una computadora que cuando no está en uso se pone en modo de espera.

_-oye Dokho no es por molestar pero creo que ya comenzó el segundo tiempo_ –dijo Albiore sacudiendo a Dokho

_-enserio? Donde? Donde? –_despertó de golpe Libra

_-allí_ –señaló con el dedo el caballero de plata.

_-y volvemos a transmitir en directo desde el campo de Atena donde se enfrentan en el segundo partido por la copa Atena los equipos de los chicos de bronce contra los chicos de oro de Grecia, me acompaña Albiore en los comentarios._

_-gracias Dokho_ –Albiore parecía haberle tomado el gusto a esta nueva tarea de no haber sido que llevaba sólo una toalla encima -_vamos a seguir transmitiendo, Shion toca el silbato y comienzan las acciones, esta vez es Seiya quien patea el balón pero con tan mala puntería que va a dar a la cabeza de Shaka._

_-un momento!_ –le quitó el micrófono Dokho -_El que relata el partido soy yo! Así que dame el micrófono. Shaka se agarra la cabeza parece que el pelotazo le cayó desprevenido mientras Shion detiene la jugada ya que al parecer hay un hombre caído._

_-alto, alto! –_dijo tocando el silbato Shion -_Hay que atender a Ikki. Dime estás bien?_

_-nunca me sentí mejor_ –dijo Ikki todavía en el piso

_-entonces por que te caíste?_ –preguntó Shion

_-por el pelotazo y la cara que puso Shaka, ja ja ja ja! Fue lo más gracioso que vi jamás! Ja ja ja ja!_

_-me las pagarás gallina asada y tu también pedazo de asno...-_Shaka amenazó a los chicos de bronce

_-orden, orden!_ –dijo Shion -Prosigan con la jugada.

_-y mientras Ikki y Shaka siguen discutiendo Hyoga se hace con el balón y escapa a toda velocidad seguido de cerca por Shiryu por si el cisne llegara a necesitar ayuda_ –Dokho reanudó los comentarios

_-es que no hay nadie que los marque –_acotó Albiore.

_-al parecer Milo todavía trata de acomodar su casco que se cae a cada rato, mientras que Aioria se cambia los zapatos deportivos, y donde anda Kanon?_

_-creo saber, mira hacia Shun._

En la escena Shun y Kanon estaban sumergidos en una competencia personal de muecas.

_-no sean estúpidos y marquen de una vez que no ven que ese ganso y ese lagartijo vienen_ –daba instrucciones desde el arco Saga -_Es inútil no me escuchan, tendré que arreglármelas yo sólo._

Y así como Hyoga corría raudo de pronto se vio dentro de un laberinto de luces y sombras y el arco no aparecía.

_-rayos!_ –se quejó el cisne -_Y ahora como encuentro a Saga?_

_-pásame la pelota! –_gritó Shiryu corriendo a su lado

_-no lo harás de nuevo_ –Kanon toma el alto parlante de Dokho y lo coloca sobre la cabeza de Shiryu -_Muaja ja ja ja ja!_

_-no veo nada, me he quedado ciego de nuevo_ –Se hubieran visto las lágrimas del dragón si no tuviera la cabeza cubierta.

Y mientras Hyoga se perdía una vez más en otras dimensiones, por lo menos intentó pasarle la pelota al dragón que ciego como estaba no fue de gran ayuda.

_-auch! Por lo menos no avienten cosas_ –se quejó Shiryu

_-pero que mal juega Shiryu ni siquiera pudo dominar el balón_ –se lamentó Dokho corriendo al campo para recuperar su altoparlante

_-esperemos que Shun pueda hacer algo_ –dijo Albiore y hay que remarcar los marcados favoritismos por su alumnito

_-falta!_ –Shion tuvo que detener el partido nuevamente

_-esto es grave Shion se dispone a sacar tarjeta amarilla_ –dijo Dokho nuevamente en poder del altavoz -_para quien ser�?_

_-esta es tu segunda tarjeta_ –dijo Shion sacando su tarjeta amarilla y luego la roja -_estás expulsado!_

_-quien? Yo!_ –dijo todavía incrédulo Saga

_-ya tenías una tarjeta amarilla y ahora por dejar ciego a Shiryu te ganaste la segunda_ –explicó pacientemente Shion.

_-pero si yo no fui!_ –trató de defenderse Saga -_Dile Kanon._

_-yo no sé nada no me metas en tus problemas._

_-Kanon me las pagarás!_

_-si, pero sal de la cancha_ –dijo Shion tajante -_ahora tendrán que buscar un portero suplente._

_-no se preocupen Shaka ocupará ese puesto –_dijo Kanon asumiendo el papel de capitán del equipo.

_-y yo por que?_ –refunfuñó Shaka

_-porque no eres tan rápido como Aioria, Milo pincharía la pelota si la tocara con sus dedos y yo ahora soy el nuevo capitán del equipo_ –aclaro Kanon

_-así que ese era tu plan deshacerte de mí para ocupar mi lugar...-_reclamó Saga

_-estoy esperando a que salgas del terreno_ –dijo Shion golpeando repetidamente el piso con la punta del pie

Saga miró a sus compañeros y al no encontrar apoyo en ninguno salió del terreno no sin antes poner en claro

_-bueno me voy, pero no me hago responsable por lo que pueda pasar._

_-si claro, vete ya que nos atrasas _–dijo Kanon, luego pensando para sí _-que nos puede pasar si vamos ganando._

Mientras Kanon decía esto los chicos de bronce ya comenzaron a jugar y se acercan a Shaka que estaba en su portería flotando como acostumbra.

_-déjanos pasar Shaka_ –dijo Shiryu

_-no puedo dejarlos pasar_ –dijo aun sin abrir los ojos el santo de la sexta casa -son como monos sobre la palma de Buda.

_-deja decir tonterías Shaka y abre los ojos!_ –le gritó Milo

_-tal vez si marcaran mejor_ –le reprochó Shaka

_-no me digas lo que tengo que hacer_ –dijo Milo -_restricción!_

Pero demasiado tarde ya que la bola ya estaba en las piernas de Hyoga que se escapaba

_-no pasarás_ –dijo Aioria -_Plasma relámpago!_

_-yo no quiero pasar, sólo la pelota_ –dijo el cisne antes de ser golpeado por Aioria -_Ay!_

Mientras Shaka ya se había hecho cargo de Shun ahorcándolo con sus propias cadenas

_-así estás muy bonito_ -dijo Shaka satisfecho _–quietecito._

_-Suelta a mi hermano!_ –dijo Ikki que corrió hasta Shaka y lo agarró con sus brazos.

_-no lo puedo creer, Ikki se dedica a inmovilizar a Shaka con sus propios brazos_ –relató Dokho

_-eso no está permitido!_ –comentó Albiore -_Donde está Shion?_

_-por enésima vez Seiya el séptimo sentido es algo que nace de ti y no puede ser enseñado...-_Shion le mostraba con muñequitos la diferencia a Seiya.

_-pero gran patriarca, una vez Mu me dijo que...-_Seiya se detuvo en seco.

_-y es gol!_ –gritó Libra por el altoparlante -_De Shun! En una excelente demostración de trabajo en equipo los chicos de bronce logran empatar en el último minuto!_

_-ay! Mira no me distraigas con tus preguntas Seiya_ –dijo Shion corriendo hacia el centro de la cancha

_-no es justo, hicieron trampa_! –gritó Milo

_-como lo de mandar a Hyoga a la otra dimensión?_ –le reclamó Shiryu

_-pero volvió, no?_ –le contestó Aioria

_-a propósito alguien ha visto a mi hermano?_ –preguntó Shun otra vez con los ojos vidriosos -_No lo encuentro_

_-y que me dices de Shaka, no hay rastros_ –dijo Milo examinando la zona del arco _-Oye Mu no podrías tú traerlos de vuelta?_

_-yo no tengo nada que ver con sus pleitos arréglenselas como mejor les parezca...-_dijo Mu cruzándose de brazos

_-voy a matarte Kanon! –_Saga comenzó a correr detrás de su gemelo

_-gran patriarca tiempo! Tiempo!_ –gritó Kanon

_-tienes razón estamos atrasados_ –dijo Shion mirando su reloj _-acabó el partido, ahora Mu vamos a buscar a Shaka y a Ikki, presiento que algo malo les sucedió._

_-como si tuviera más remedio –_Mu dijo suspirando –_sólo espero que no estén en otra caricatura._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	8. hasta que regresen

**Nota:** Aquí otra vez con este fic de Saint Seiya que es propiedad de Kurumada, Saint Seiya, no el fic, ese es mío, así que échenme la culpa de todo lo que aquí acurre. Siento la tardanza pero es que he estado enfermita cof! Cof! (Tose, tose, y se suena la nariz)

**Día de campo 8**

_-oooooooooooooo_

_-Esto es terrible Shun –_se lamentó el dragón -_no podemos terminar en empate_.

_-las cosas no podían salir peor, gracias a las tácticas del pollo ahumado_ –refunfuñó Hyoga –_estará contento con el resultado donde quiera que esté.._

_-pues si no te hubieras hecho engañar con Saga habríamos ganado_ –le contestó Shiryu.

_-y que me dices de Seiya y su gran aporte al equipo, un espantapájaros habría sido más útil_ –le dijo Hyoga.

_-Pero chicos, no sé porque se enojan tanto conmigo, además no perdimos ningún partido todavía_ –Seiya tan contento como siempre

Hyoga estaba a punto de golpear a Seiya pero se detuvo a escuchar estas palabras.

_-es cierto_ –dijo el cisne –_tenemos dos puntos, eso quiere decir que el que pierda el próximo partido terminará último...sí... como no hay premio sólo castigo... estamos salvados._

_-Pero que sucederá si empatan?_ –preguntó Shiryu.

que tu boca se haga chicharrón, eso no sucederá además quien se arriesgará a perder, ellos harán hasta lo imposible por ganar.

_-Donde estará Ikki?_ –se lamentó Shun

Por su parte los caballeros dorados tenían su propia discusión aparte.

_-Esto es de vida o muerte_ –dijo Aldebaran nervioso _–no podemos perder el siguiente partido._

_-Podríamos terminar últimos y eso no me gustaría –_dijo Afrodita cepillándose el cabello

_-gracias a tus tácticas y a tu magnifica dirección_ –Le dijo a Aldebaran Camus. ustedes saben como los franceses ni suelen ser amables.

_-Qué!_ –exclamó indignado el toro _–si tu ganso que llamas alumno no me hubiera congelado el piso..._

_-Otra vez con el mismo cuento? –_Mascara Mortal intervino _–no sería mejor definir a quien vamos a colocar de portero, Mu todavía no regresa._

_-Es una lástima_ –suspiro Shura –_era tan buen portero, no como este_

_-AY! Que me despeinas–_Afrodita se vuelve a cepillar el cabello luego del golpe que recibió en la nuca –_Por eso tu cabello es tan feo, parecen pinchos._

_-Mi cabello no es feo_ –respondió rápidamente –_es hirsuto._

_-Que? –_Aldebaran se mostraba confundido –_bueno, a lo que iba, está visto que tendremos que buscar un reemplazo mientras regresa._

_-donde hay que buscar_ –gruñó Camus –_el único que queda es Afrodita._

_-sí_ –añadió Mascara de la Muerte –_y apesta como arquero._

_-Y como caballero, y como vecino y como compañero de parranda y como cantante y...-_Shura fue interrumpido por el golpe del enorme espejo que quien sabe de donde sacó Afrodita.

_-Calmados! Calmados_ –el toro se interpuso entre los dos contendientes –_no hay porque precipitarse, ya había pensado en eso._

_-Pensaste? eso es raro_ –si no fuera por la ironía se pudo haber dicho que Camus sonrió un poco.

_-Sí, pensé en –_siguió Aldebaran –_por eso he decidido que tú Camus irás a la portería y Afrodita jugará en tu puesto_

_-que! Yo no quiero ser el arquero, me niego, me oyes, me niego._

_-yo tampoco quiero jugar donde antes jugaba Camus _–dijo afrodita –_he visto como le pegaron y creo que si voy por ese camino nunca podré ser padre._

_-Tú ni adoptando serías _–dijo Mascara de la Muerte.

_-si acaso podrías resultar buena madre ja ja ja ja!–_rió junto con Mascara de la Muerte Shura

dos segundos tres centésimas más tarde Mascara y Shura aparecen con un chipote cada uno producto del golpe que les propinó Afrodita.

_-Se lo merecen por inmaduros_ –dijo Camus _–y a que te refieres tú con no tener descendencia..._

_-Eso no creo que sea a causa del fútbol, hasta donde sé, si Camus se queda solterón es porque es un antisocial que casi nunca sonríe cuando una chica le hace un guiño, pero estoy seguro de que con el tiempo y con mis consejos atrapará algo...-_Milo fue interrumpido por las miradas furibundas de los otros caballeros.

_-tú que diablos haces aquí!_ –le gritó Aldebaran –_seguro vienes a espiarnos!_

_-yo? sería incapaz _–dijo Milo –_además sus tácticas son muy malas_

_-entonces que cuernos vienes _–le preguntó Camus –_No es en alusión a ti Aldebaran._

_-Quería que enfriaras este cubo de agua para despertar a Aioros que sigue sin conocimiento _–dijo Milo –_como todavía no traen de regreso a Shaka, lo necesitaremos._

_-Pues si era eso toma y vete_ –Camus le alcanza un cubo lleno de agua al borde de la congelación –_ahora continuemos con la charla, COMO ESTUVO ESO DE MANDARME AL ARCO!_

_-Pero Camus hazlo por el equipo si jugamos con Afrodita seguro nos perderemos_ -dijo Shura preocupado

_-yo tampoco quiero ser el portero_ –dijo Afrodita.

_-entonces que quieres?_ –preguntó el toro –_quieres ser delantero?_

_-tampoco, quiero ser porrista_ –sacó un enorme pompón de su estuche de maquillaje –_mira ya improvisé con que alentar al equipo._

Las caras de los cuatro caballeros restantes no tenían precio, porque ustedes saben bien que hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar, para todo lo demás existe... bueno ese es un comercial sin importancia.

_-Pero Camus_ –dijo Mascara de la Muerte sospechosamente más amable que de costumbre –_tú serías un gran arquero, el mejor._

_-tú sabes mucho de porteros verdad?_ –dijo Camus igual de amable que el Cangrejo.

_-tu sabes, tendría un doctorado si dictaran fútbol en la universidad._

_-entonces por que no eres tú el portero?_

_-Yo? No, sería muy malo allí –_Mascara de la Muerte se desligó de toda responsabilidad _-para eso mejor mandamos a Shura._

El caballero de la décima casa estaba entretenido haciendo pedazos el pompón de Afrodita.

_-Puede funcionar, tu que crees Aldebaran?_ –le consultó Camus.

_-Está decidido, si con eso te dejo de escuchar tus quejas_ –le contestó el caballero de la segunda casa.

Ahora bien, el francés es un idioma tan dulce fonéticamente hablando que no importó lo que Camus le gritó a Aldebaran ya que no sonaba tan mal como si se lo hubiera dicho en cualquier otro idioma.

Y mientras en el equipo de los griegos.

_-Ya traje el agua_ –dijo Milo –_que era lo siguiente que hacía Aioros?_

_-Pues tomaba la cubeta y la vaciaba sobre el infortunado_ –le dijo Aioria vaciando el agua sobre su malogrado hermano mayor, quien por el susto comenzó a hacer como que nadaba.

_-Socorro! cualquier cosa menos esa espantosa canción!_ –decía Aioros sin abrir los ojos.

Tuvo que pasar un minuto y Milo que lo pinchó para que Aioros volviera a la normalidad.

_-fue una pesadilla_ –dijo Aioros todavía conmocionado –_soñé que estaba en el Titanic y Afrodita cantaba la canción..._

_-Cálmate, ya pasó _–le dio consuelo Aioria –_ahora tenemos que alistarnos para el segundo partido._

_-Hay un problema_ –hizo notar Milo –_todavía nos falta un jugador, no se acuerdan que Shion expulsó a Saga._

_-Saga siempre ha sido la oveja negra de la familia_ –dijo Kanon –_todavía tenemos una opción. Dokho! Dokho! Ven aquí un momento._

_-Que quieres Saga?_ –Dijo Dokho bostezando.

_-que no soy Saga! Quien te dijo que soy Saga! yo soy Kanon!_

_-Pero que carácter_ –dijo Dokho –_si hasta en eso te pareces a él._

_-Ya entiendo! _–dijo Milo con casi un foco encendido sobre su cabeza _–quieres que Dokho juegue para nosotros._

_-Quieren que juegue para su equipo?_ –Dokho comenzó a frotarse los ojos.

_-que te pasa Dokho, no quieres jugar?_ –le dijo compasivo Aioros.

_-no es eso_ –dijo Dokho _–soy tan feliz!_

_-No se hable más, Dokho irás al arco_ –dijo Kanon.

_-No creo que sea una buena idea_ –dijo Aioros –_Dokho no es muy alto..._

_-en ese caso, Milo irás al arco _–dijo Kanon.

_-que! yo no quiero ser portero_ –Milo hizo un puchero.

_-quienes votan por Milo portero_ –dijo Kanon, y todos al mismo tiempo levantaron los brazos incluido Seiya que andaba por ahí _– en contra_ –sólo Milo levantó la mano -_no se hable más, Milo eres el portero. Perdiste por cinco a uno._

_-Pero si Seiya no cuenta, por que contaste su voto_ –reclamó Milo.

_-igual hubieras perdido _-le dijo Aioros _–por cierto ya me acordé._

Seiya sale volando una vez más como un meteoro en el cielo.

_-feliz aterrizaje_ –le dice Aioria cubriéndose la vista la mano_- una cosa más, quien va a ser el arbitro?_

_-ooooooooooooooooooooo-_


	9. final de oro, primer tiempo

**Nota: **Saint Seiya y los demás son propiedad de Kurumada y los demás, ya se va acabando esta historia, les agradezco a ustedes que me mandan reviews y a los demás.

**Día de campo 9**

Albiore aceptó de muy mala gana hacer de arbitro del último y definitivo encuentro entre los dos equipos de los caballeros dorados, bajo la condición de que le prestaran algunas prendas de vestir, porque Mu ni siquiera había tenido la consideración de teletrasnportarlo con ropas.

_-No te quejes Shiryu_ –decía el cisne –_además a ti te gusta andar sin camisa._

_-sin camisa pase_ –se quejó el dragón –_pero tenían que quitarme también los pantalones?_

_-no sabía que vendían ropa interior con dragoncitos estampados_ –dijo Seiya –_me das la dirección?_

_-Seiya no seas tan estúpido por una vez en tu vida!_ –gritó el dragón _–pregúntale a Shunrey, ella es la que me los compra._

_-Te agradezco lo que haces por mi maestro –_dijo Shun –_si en algo puedo ayudar a Dokho lo haré._

En el campo de juego.

_-Esta indumentaria como que es muy resbalosa_ –decía para sí Albiore –_como que se me cae._

_-Bien arbitro nuevo_ –dijo Camus –quien saca primero?

_-Hay que hacer el sorteo_ –Albiore busca entre los bolsillos monedas y sólo encuentra una fotografía de Shunrey en bikini –_Pero que cosas!_

_-Oye, eso es mío!-_le gritó Shiryu desde las graderías.

_-déjame ver! Déjame ver_ –decía Milo asomándose al lado de Albiore.

_-No! y ahora alguien tiene alguna moneda para lanzar?_

los caballeros se miraron entre ellos y movieron las cabezas negativamente.

_-Tendremos que inventar otra forma. A ver, el que haga llorar a Shun más rápido gana._

_-Eso es fácil_ –dijo Camus _–oye Shun, Ikki nos dijo que eres adoptado y no te quiere!_

_-no es verdad! No te creo! _–pero acto seguido Shun estaba llorando.

Una vez solucionado el problema del sorteo inicial se inician las acciones ahora es Hyoga con Seiya quien relata el partido.

_-Comenzamos a transmitir desde la arena de Atena, el arbitro toca el silbato y saca Aldebaran, le hace un pase a Mascara de la Muerte que es interceptado por Aioros, lo evade, sigue corriendo por la franja derecha, hace un cambio de lado y le pasa el esférico a Afrodita que baja de pecho pero nadie va a marcarlo._

_-que esperan vayan a marcarlo_ –les da instrucciones Kanon.

_-yo no voy a acercarme a Afrodita, ve tu Aioria –_dijo cómodamente Aioros.

_-estás loco? Que tal si me mancho con su maquillaje, la que se me arma con Marin._

_-Marquen, marquen! Que esperan? –gritaba Milo desde el arco._

_-yo voy Saga_–dijo como siempre diligente Dokho, lastima que estaba al otro lado de la cancha. Muy lejos de Afrodita.

_-que no soy Saga!_

Por eso, aunque Afrodita corre como niña.

_-te oí!_

Lo siento, llega sin problemas hasta el arco, donde Milo se prepara, pero mejor escuchamos los relatos del ganso, que para eso está en este capítulo.

_Afrodita está frente al arco, se prepara para rematar, Milo lo espera, el público contiene la respiración, patea y..._

_-eso era todo?_ –dijo confundido Milo _–pateas como niña!_

_-la pelota va directo a las manos del santo de la casa de Escorpión_ –dice Hyoga _–fue el peor remate que jamás vi, ni siquiera Shun patea así._

_-oye! _–le reclamó Andrómeda.

_-es la verdad_ –le dice el cisne y sigue relatando -_Milo saca desde el arco, Kanon domina la pelota mientras es marcado por Camus y Mascara de la Muerte, Aioros se acerca para ayudar, mientras Afrodita marca de cerca de Aioria._

_-Aléjate! _– dijo el león al santo de los peces

_-pero así es el juego, me vas a decir que no sabes jugar._

_-necesitamos ayuda_ –dice Kanon –_donde está Dokho?_

Lejos en el arco que defiende Milo.

_-Ya llegué –_dice Dokho.

_-que haces aquí? Los chicos necesitan ayuda ve al otro arco_ –le reclama Milo

_-que oso, pues decídanse donde van a jugar._

Pues según como lo vemos Dokho se la va a pasar todo el encuentro del lado equivocado de la cancha.

_Camus le roba el balón a Kanon, la hace un pase corto a Aldebaran, éste corre unos metros pero es interceptado por Aioria que trata de pasarle la pelota a Aioros, aunque lo sigue como sombra Mascara de la Muerte, que cabecea y el esférico está ahora en posesión de Afrodita._

_-ve a marcar a afrodita! –_el ordena a Aioria Kanon.

_-eso si que no!_

_-irás_ –dice Aioros.

_no, no iré._

_-irás por las buenas o por las malas?_

El santo de Leo le saca la lengua a su hermano mayor, ya saben como son de caprichosos y berrinchudos los de este signo.

_-Por las malas_ –dice Aioros suspirando –_me ayudas Kanon?_

Y entre los dos avientan a Aioria donde Afrodita, que retocaba su maquillaje.

_-este color definitivamente no me queda, debí traer la base a prueba de agua..._

fue lo último que se escuchó decir al santo de Piscis antes de que Aioria le cayera encima de cabeza, aunque creímos que los gatos siempre caían de pie.

_-Falta! Falta!_ –dijo Albiore con la camisa mal abotonada _–esta camisa se me anda cayendo de rato en rato._

_-Ya me embarré de lipstick, ahora Marin me va a matar _–decía Aioria mirando su manga

_-Afrodita, responde_ –decía Mascara de la Muerte mientras sujetaba al caballero de la última casa.

_-creo que te respondería si dejaras de apretarle el cuello_ –dijo Camus.

_-el arbitro señala tiro libre_ –relató Hyoga.

_-es un tiro peligroso, están muy cerca del arco de Milo_- dijo Shiryu _–quien va a patear?_

_-Parece que los santos dorados discuten entre ellos para ver quien... Aldebaran les da de coscorrones a cada uno, suponemos que el va a rematar, mientras Milo acomoda su barrera_

_-Más a la izquierda!_ –decía Milo –_no, mejor más a la derecha! Mejor un poco más al centro!_

Mientras al otro lado de la cancha.

_-Hola Dokho, viejo amigo que haces aquí? –_le saluda atento Shura.

_-Pues me mandaron, tu que cuentas?_

_-aquí de portero, es un puesto muy tranquilo _–Shura mira al otro lado de la cancha –_oye, creo que te llaman allá._

_-otra vez, que no pueden quedarse quietos en un solo lugar!_

Aldebaran acomoda el balón, toma impulso y...

_-Restricción!_ –se ríe Milo –_con eso tienes!_

_-Así?_ –Camus desde el fondo toca la pelota para Mascara de la Muerte _–Rayo de aurora!_

_-Milo se quedó frío en su lugar_ –dijo Hyoga con el micrófono _-Mascara de la Muerte tiene el arco libre para rematar, se alista, es un gol cantado..._

alguien se atraviesa en la trayectoria de la pelota.

_-Auch!_ –se queja Mu –_por eso no quería regresar_

_-Ya! ni que in pelotazo en la cabeza doliera tanto –_le dice Shion que junto a Shaka, Ikki y dos sujetos raros estaban dentro del arco defendido por Milo –_eres un ariete no? deberías estar acostumbrado._

_-Gracias, gracias!_ –corre Aioria hacia Mu y lo abraza –_has salvado nuestro pórtico._

_-que yo hice que? –_dice Mu confundido.

_-Camus como pudiste congelarme a mí!_ –dice Milo que ya había conseguido moverse –_a tu amigo del alma!_

_-fue sencillo, si quieres te enseño de nuevo_ –dijo Camus sin mayores remordimientos –_por cierto y estos sujetos quienes son?_

Buena pregunta, uno de ellos tenía los pelos parados hacia un costado y vestía un traje anaranjado, mientras que el otro tenía el entrecejo fruncido y un traje azul con una especie de armadura blanca.

_-ellos? Tuvieron la amabilidad de detener su pelea cuando Shaka e Ikki cayeron en medio de su batalla_ –dijo Shion – _ahora nos ayudaron a traer de regreso a Ikki y Shaka._

_-Así que viven aquí? _-Dijo el sujeto del traje anaranjado –_yo quisiera jugar con ustedes un rato, para medir nuestras fuerzas_

_-ni lo pienses Kakaroto, tenemos que terminar nuestra pelea._

_-ya voy Vegeta, fue un gusto conocerte Shion, a ver cuando nos volvemos a ver._

Y como llegaron los dos sujetos se fueron.

Los caballeros los miran partir.

_-Ahora a reanudar el partido_ –dijo Shion–_saque de arco para el equipo griego._

_-yo todavía soy el arbitro_ –dijo Albiore –_además no hay tiempo para más. Fin de la primera etapa._


	10. final de oro, segundo tiempo

**Nota:** Los caballeros del zodiaco, mejor conocidos como Saint Seiya, le pertenecen a Kurumada y Toei Animations, este es el penúltimo capítulo, así que espero que lo disfruten.

**Día de campo 10**

_acéptalo Shion, ya te sacaron del equipo_ –dijo Dokho –_ahora tendrás que volver a relatar el encuentro._

_-Por cierto Dokho, ahora que ya regresó Shaka puedes volver a dormir_ –dijo Kanon

_- por qué no me dicen esas cosas a mí?_

_-cállate Shaka_

_-Parece que no fui él único al que hicieron a un lado._

_-Es que conmigo les hubiéramos dado una paliza_

_-en tus sueños, yo no permitiré que Mu pierda, eso me haría a mí un mal entrenador, digo maestro._

_-Pues yo podría dirigir mejor al equipo de Kanon._

_-eso si que no te creo._

_-quieres apostar?_

_-lo que quieras._

_-el que pierda compartirá el castigo con el equipo que salga último._

_-trato hecho!_

_-que bueno que volviste Mu –_decía Shura –_ahora puedes volver a tu puesto de arquero._

_-yo no quiero ser arquero, es muy aburrido._

_-Pero eres muy bueno en eso –_dijo Mascara de la Muerte

_-yo soy bueno para muchas cosas._

_-seguro, entonces de que quieres jugar?_

_-no me han entendido, no quiero jugar._

_-Me parece que escuché mal –_dijo Shion –_como estuvo eso? Tú jugarás Mu y de arquero, me entiendes._

_-Pero maestro..._

_-Pero nada, vengan todos_ –dijo Shion autoritario -_ahora bien esto es lo que harán durante lo que queda del partido, Aldebaran, como eres el más corpulento te encargarás de la marcación en el lado izquierdo, Mascara de la Muerte te ayudará por el lado derecho robando balones que le pasará a Camus, Camus juegas de medio y te encargarás de arrastrar marca para que Shura quede libre de delantero._

_-y yo que voy a hacer?_ –dijo Afrodita.

_-Lo que mejor sabes_ –dijo Shion –_observarás desde el banco. En cuanto a ustedes, saben lo que les ocurrirá si acaso pierden?_

La mirada de Shion se ensombreció.

_-Terminarán planchando todos los vestidos de Saori!_

Los caballeros dorados retrocedieron cuando escucharon estás palabras.

Por su lado Dokho armaba otra táctica.

_-...Entonces yo jugaré de delantero...-_decía Kanon que ahora el capitán del equipo

_-Mal, mal, muy mal_ –decía Dokho sacudiendo la cabeza –_así no le ganaran ni al equipo de Misty y los caballeros de plata._

_-Te oí Dokho! –_gritó Albiore desde las gradas.

_-si quieren ganar este partido, tienen que tener un plan y jugar como equipo._

_-Y como lo vamos a hacer?_

_-Muy simple, Saga tu te vas al arco._

_-que no soy Saga._

está bien Saga, pero irás al arco, Shaka marcas por la derecha y tú Aioria por la izquierda, Milo tu deber será el de destruir el juego del otro equipo para eso marcarás a Camus para que no le haga pases a Shura. Aioros, seguro Aldebaran jugará de defensa está vez, pero te será fácil ganarle en velocidad, tienes que estar atento a los pases de Milo. Mascara Mortal estará ocupado con Shaka y Aioria.

Dokho miró a cada uno de los caballeros.

_-Deben poner todo su empeño, porque algo muy malo puede pasarles si acaso pierden._

_-de que tan malo estamos hablando –_preguntó Shaka.

Deberán planchar todos los vestidos de Saori.

Shaka y los demás caballeros palidecieron al mismo tiempo. Así que aceptaron de inmediato las instrucciones de Dokho, sería tal vez porque tenían más sentido que el plan de Kanon o del mismo Saga, que desde que lo expulsaron no daba señales de vida, y es que la última vez que lo vieron correteaba a su hermano con ahínco, pero sin éxito, finalmente parece que se rindió porque no había rastros de él.

_-Albiore se dirige al centro de la cancha y llama a los equipos_ –dijo Ikki quitándole el micrófono a Hyoga –_los inútiles caballeros se aproximan torpemente porque todos sabemos que juegan como señoritas..._

todas las miradas se dirigen hacia el fénix.

_-Mejor continuo yo_ –dijo Hyoga –_no queremos que te maten porque Shun ya cumplió su cuota de llanto del día._

_-si llora un poco más puede hacerle daño –_dijo Shiryu.

_-no te burles Shiryu_ –Shun comenzó a llorar.

_-ya ven lo que hicieron esto me las pagan_ –dijo el fénix agarrando a los otros dos caballeros de los cabellos. Así que por el momento no tendremos quien relate los partidos, pero trataremos de describir lo que sucede en este definitivo encuentro.

Saca primero el equipo de los santos dorados de Grecia, Milo le hace un pase a Aioria que trata de eludir la marca de Mascara de la Muerte que lo marca fuertemente...

_-No pasarás_ –dijo Mascara de la Muerte –_Ondas infernales!_

_-eso lo veremos _–le contestó Aioria –_Plasma Relámpago!_

_-Falta! Falta!_ –dijo Albiore tocando el silbato.

_-Falta de quien?_ –le gritó desde fuera de la cancha Shion.

_-pues de tu equipo –_le dijo Dokho –_que esperas para expulsar a Mascara de la Muerte!_

_-Albiore, no puedes expulsar a Mascarita, expulsa a Aioria._

Mientras estos dos entretienen al arbitro del encuentro el partido sigue su marcha, y quien sabe porque, pero la pelota sobrevivió a semejantes ataques, no así los caballeros que yacían en el piso con la mirada perdida, mientras el esférico salió volando hasta caer en los pies de Camus que era marcado por Milo.

_-Dame el Balón_ –dijo Milo

_-si claro, y tu nieve de limón?_

_-Mejor una de fresa, además me debes una de hace rato_ –la mirada de Milo cambió ya que estaba decidido a quitarle la pelota a su amigo _–Restricción!_

_-Ja ja ja ja! –_rió Camus –_sabes que eso jamás funcionó conmigo, Rayo de Aurora!_

Milo saltó justo a tiempo y evitó ser golpeado por el aire frío de Camus de Acuario.

_-Ya deberías saber que ningún ataque funciona dos veces con el mismo oponente._

_-No te estaba apuntando a ti!_

Detrás de Milo estaba Shaka cubierto de nieve.

_-malvado refrigerador francés esto no se queda así_ –Shaka sacó un rosario de su mano y comenzó –_Capitulación del demon... no, así no resultar� Capitulación del acuario!_

_-Fallaste_ –dijo Camus en tono de burla _–ni siquiera me tocaste._

En ese momento hay una explosión donde estaba Hyoga peleando con Ikki.

_-No avienten cosas! _–gritó Seiya.

Para ese momento Camus y Milo ya estaban enfrascados en una pelea personal

_-todo es tu culpa Camus_ –dijo Milo –_Aguja Escarlata!_

_-auch!_ –se quejó Camus -_Rayo de Aurora!_

Oportunidad que aprovechó Aioros para escaparse con el balón pero no contaba con Aldebaran que no iba a dejar pasar al caballero de Sagitario.

_-Gran cuerno!_

_-no caeré en tu trampa_ –dijo Aioros –_Ataque Atómico!_

La pelota vuela una vez más por sobre el campo de batalla, digo el campo de fútbol.

Yo voy a ayudarte hermano!

Dijo Aioria tratando de levantarse pero ese mismo instante Mascara de la Muerte agarra al león de un pie y cae de cara al piso.

_-no irás ninguna parte!_

_-suéltame pedazo de crustáceo!_

El esférico comienza a descender cerca de Shaka que trataba de averiguar que andaba mal con su rosario.

_-Shaka el balón, el balón! Viene el balón_ –le gritaba Kanon desde el arco.

_-Demasiado tarde_ –dijo Shura corriendo _–ya es mío!_

_-Nada de eso_ –dijo Shaka abriendo su ojos _–Om!_

Shura vuela por los aires junto con la pelota.

echen paja que voy cayendo!

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó cuando el santo de Capricornio cayó cerca del poste izquierdo defendido por Mu.

_-ay! Se me va a poner verde mañana_ –se quejó Shura todavía en el piso _–no podías amortiguar mi caída._

_-Y que se me cuele un gol?_ –le respondió Mu –_mi maestro no me lo perdona._

Mu tomó el balón y lo lanzó al centro de la cancha.

_-Oye Albiore, eso es falta!_ –reclamó Shion zarandeando al arbitro–_me vas a decir que no es falta!_

_-No es falta _–replicó Dokho sacudiendo igual a Albiore igual que Shion _–o acaso viste a Shaka tocar siquiera a Shura._

A medida que la pelota iba perdiendo altura los caballeros corrieron para ganarle a su ocasional rival.

_-es mía, mía!_ –dijo Shaka.

_-no si puedo evitarlo! Gran cuerno!_

_-no lo harás, plasma relámpago!_

_-ondas infernales!_

_-aguja escarlata!_

_-ejecución Aurora!_

_-Ataque atómico!_

_-explosión de galaxias!_ -Kanon dejó un momento su portería para ayudar a su compañeros de equipo

_-Extinción de estrellas!_ –Mu hizo lo mismo.

Excalibur!

Así fue que la pelota que ya estaba, pateada, quemada, congelada, agujerada, condenada al infierno y muchas otras cosas más, fue partida en dos mitades exactamente iguales que salieron en direcciones opuestas rumbo a los desguarnecidos arcos.

_-Gol!_ –gritó Albiore señalando el centro de la cancha.


	11. El resultado final

**Nota:** finalmente les digo que Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada y Toei Animations, este es el último capítulo de este fic que me salió de la patada.

**Día de campo 11**

_-Sí! es gol!_ –dijeron al mismo tiempo Dokho y Shion y se abrazan entre ellos –_de que te alegras tú? es gol de mi equipo, dile Albiore._

_-es cierto, es gol_

_-ves! –_seguían hablando al mismo tiempo el Patriarca y el antiguo maestro.

_-Un momento_ –dijo Shion –_cómo es posible que los dos estemos en los cierto?_

_-tienes razón_ –dijo Dokho –_explícate mejor Albiore._

_-Que es gol para ambos equipos_ –dijo Albiore encogiéndose de hombros –_y ya sólo queda un minuto por jugarse, 59 segundos, 58, 57..._

_-Qué!_ –gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos maestros –_no puede ser, terminaremos en empate!_

_-qué! –_gritó Ikki deteniendo el golpe que iba a propinarle a Shiryu –_debes estar bromeando, no pueden terminar en empate._

_-y menos a un gol –_dijo Hyoga colgado del cuello del fénix.

_-Eso nos dejaría empates en puntos y en goles!_ –dijo Shun cuya cadena estaba

enrollada en la pierna del cisne.

_-Eso quiere decir que salimos campeones!_ –dijo emocionado hasta las lágrimas Seiya.

_-Rápido hay que hacer algo_ -dijo desesperado Ikki –_vamos a ayudar a esos inútiles!_

Y sin decir más los caballeros de bronce saltaron al medio de la pelea de los santos dorados.

_-Rápido Mu arregla la pelota, hay que seguir jugando_ –dijo Ikki tomando al carnero por los hombros.

_-Pero necesito un inflador...-_dijo Mu

_-No hay tiempo para eso!_ –le gritó Shion

Obediente como siempre Mu, echo mano de lo que tenía a su alcance, por lo que llenó la pelota de arena.

_-Ahí tienen su balón_ –dijo Mu lanzando la pelota por los aires.

_-Es mía, Es mía! –_gritó Aldebaran, saltando para cabecear el esférico llenó de arena.

El eco de aquel golpe todavía retumba por la zona. Pero El toro logró su cometido, pudo enviar la pelota directamente a la portería desguarnecida de Kanon.

Los caballeros sintieron que los segundos se hacían años al ver volar el balón con rumbo al arco para luego estrellarse en la cara de Tatsumi que de un de repente apareció de la nada dentro del arco de los dorados griegos.

_-auch! –_se quejó Tatsumi –_esto me lo pagan_

_-Agradece que al menos te traje conmigo_ –dijo Saga que apareció junto a Tatsumi

_-Fin del encuentro!_ –decretó Albiore.

_-NOOO! –_gritaron al mismo tiempo los caballeros.

_-Así es_ –dijo El santo de Plata que para entonces ya había perdido la camisa _–terminó el encuentro en empate a un gol por lado, anotados ambos por Shura en el minuto 38._

_-No puede ser _–se lamentó Camus con varios agujeritos en la ropa.

_-Es imposible_ –se quejó Milo con medio cuerpo congelado.

_-todo es tú culpa Pelado_ –gritó el santo de Géminis.

_-Y no tendrás nada que ver tú?_ –preguntó el otro gemelo.

_-a qué te refieres?_ –preguntó Shun –_Kanon hizo todo lo posible porque el equipo ganara._

_-Yo soy Kanon! Saga me amarró y me mandó a la otra dimensión!_

_-Pero fue tu culpa, por hacer que me expulsaran del encuentro!_

_-Pero tu mandaste primero a Tatsumi, para que luego te hicieras pasar por el patriarca y así ser el arbitro del encuentro._

_-Es tu culpa!_

_-No, tuya!_

Los gemelos comienzan a pelear entre ellos.

_-Esto es un abuso –_se quejó el dragón –_las cosas no pueden terminar así_

_-Lo sabemos_ –trató de tranquilizarlo Shun _–todos terminamos con los mismos puntos y goles_

_-No me refiero al partido_ –dijo Shiryu –_estás pisando mi camisa Albiore!_

_-Shiryu! –_exclamó Dokho –_que maneras son esas de andar sin ropa, vístete de inmediato y vámonos a casa que Shunrey ya debió preparar la cena._

_-no me invitan a cenar_ –dijo Shion –_Mu le hecha demasiada sal a la comida_

_-Ustedes no van a ninguna parte –_les reprendió Albiore –_se les olvida la apuesta que hicieron?_

_-cual apuesta?_ –dijeron al mismo tiempo Shion y Dokho.

_-que compartirían el mismo castigo que el equipo que terminaría último si acaso no ganaban_ –les recordó Albiore –_Y como en este caso, todos terminaron últimos por así decirlo, creo que todos deberán cumplir el castigo._

Ahora bien, esto no les gustó nada a los caballeros, pero finalmente tuvieron que aceptar lo que Albiore les decía ya que había empeñado su palabra, y como caballeros que eran tendrían que cumplir lo prometido, les guste o no, así que levantaron un poco a Aldebaran que yacía inconsciente en piso y lo arrastraron de vuelta al santuario para que todos cumplieran con su penosa penitencia.

Al otro día, muy temprano en la mañana

_-Pásame el blanqueador_ –dijo Hyoga –_esto no está suficientemente blanco, no parece la inmaculada nieve de Siberia._

_-Cállate Hyoga –_dijo Camus cargando una enorme cesta de ropa

_-Yo no entiendo_ –dijo Milo -_como es que pueden caber veinte metros de tela en un solo vestido._

_-Y que me dices de las enaguas?_ –dijo Shura –_parecen globos aerostáticos._

_-Porque tuvimos que hacer esa tonta apuesta_ –dijo Shaka.

_-No será por algún Karma que cargas de vidas pasadas?_ –le respondió Mascara de la Muerte, quien finalmente iba comprendiendo las enseñanzas del rubio Buda.

_-yo no sé porque_ –dijo Aldebaran con su venda en la cabeza _–pero se me hace que olvidamos algo._

_-tú que sabes_ –le reclamó Aioros con similar vendaje –_estabas inconsciente cuando dejamos el lugar._

_-A mí también me parece que perdí algo –_dijo Seiya –_pero no logro acordarme._

De vuelta en el campo abierto.

_-alguien me escucha!_ –gritaba Saori en cerca del acantilado –_que no van a venir por mí!_

_-Ya me acordé!_ –dijo contento el Pegaso –_me olvide traer la cesta de la comida!_

ooooooo-**FIN**-oooooooo-


End file.
